I'm sick
by Ironic Child
Summary: Yukari vit constamment dans la peur et dans le rejet des autres. Totalement livrée à elle-même, elle n'ose parler à personne de l'ijime dont elle est victime depuis plusieurs années. Un jour, Fukase, un de ses camarades de classe, ose lever le ton contre les autres et s'opposer ouvertement à ces derniers. Fiction plutôt sérieuse et dure à certains moments, vous êtes prévenus.
1. Chapter 1

_Combien de temps étais-je restée dans ma chambre ? Combien de temps m'avait-il fallu pour trouver enfin le cran d'y sortir ? Je ne savais pas, et je ne le saurai jamais je pense. Chaque jour était une véritable torture pour moi, et j'avais du mal à croire que c'était encore reparti pour un tour. Dans un geste à la limite de la précision et de l'habitude, je tirai longuement sur la manche de mon uniforme scolaire en faisant apparaître la peau de mon bras, totalement lisse et sans égratignures. C'était déjà ça. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, les vacances étaient terminées et je reprendrais officiellement demain les cours. Toute mon âme entière criait qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que d'y retourner, mais mon corps comme hypnotisé, se contentait de dévier mes véritables envies et faisait ce qui était en son devoir. Aller en classe, étudier, rentrer à la maison, travailler, manger et dormir._

 _Une routine qui s'appliquait à n'importe qui, en soi, pas de problème. Mais pour moi c'était une routine ajoutée à une souffrance supplémentaire, celle de ne plaire à personne et à subir la haine des autres. Et puis, je me mis à penser à ma mère. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai songé au suicide et le nombre de fois où son image m'est venue en tête, vous seriez franchement étonnés._

 _D'un geste las, je me débarrassai de mon uniforme, le pliai soigneusement et le déposai sur ma chaise avant de me diriger vers la salle de bains. Mon corps était encore intact. Je n'y avais pas touché, mais je savais que bientôt je serais dans l'obligation de recommencer toutes ces conneries._

« Yukari ! Réveille-toi ma chérie, tu risques d'être en retard ! »

Yukari se leva alors en sursaut, faisant rire légèrement sa mère au passage. De la distance qui les séparait toutes les deux, l'adolescente aux cheveux mauves pouvait sentir sa délicieuse odeur de lavande. Elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir humer ce parfum pendant des heures, plutôt que de se rendre dans ce lieu qu'elle considérait comme un véritable enfer sur terre.

La lycéenne remercia alors sa mère d'un petit sourire avant de la regarder s'en aller. _Si seulement elle savait..._ Yukari ne voulait absolument pas se montrer égoiste. Sa mère travaillait très dur pour pouvoir lui offrir une vie un minimum confortable. Elle allait jusqu'à se priver pour essayer de rendre sa fille heureuse. Bien évidemment, Yukari lui en était plus que reconnaissante et essayait de lui rendre la pareille en ayant des bonnes notes à l'école et en ayant un comportement irréprochable.

Et son père dans tout ça ? Il était bien présent, mais ne vivait pas avec elles. Il était parti lorsqu'elle venait de fêter ses 10 ans. Ses parents avaient donc divorcés à cause de problèmes que Yukari ne connaissait toujours pas. Peu importe, elle n'avait jamais porté son père dans son coeur. Elle avait en permanence l'horrible sensation qu'il n'était qu'un objet de décoration dans leur vie familiale à tous les trois. Elle lui rendait visite quelques fois, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

En descendant prudemment les escaliers, la jeune fille s'installa à table et se mit à entamer d'un air mélancolique son petit-déjeuner que sa mère avait la gentillesse de lui préparer chaque matin. Une larme roula sur sa joue. _J'en ai marre de vivre cet enfer._ Sa génitrice partie, Yukari n'avait plus à se cacher pour exprimer sa tristesse. C'était avec courage qu'elle réussit à rassembler ses affaires dans son sac avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au lycée. Cette année vous entamez votre tout dernier parcours, avant d'avoir, je l'espère, un futur plus qu'ambitieux. »

Ce discours était d'une telle hypocrisie. S'il pouvait sembler plaisant à leurs premières années lycée, ce dernier avait l'air tout à fait faux et hypocrite à présent. _Dans cette école, il n'y a que des lâches et des hypocrites._ La boule au ventre, Yukari suivit les autres étudiants dans sa toute nouvelle classe. Elle n'était désormais plus avec les personnes qui s'étaient amusées à la persécuter pendant 2 longues années qui lui avaient parues horriblement lentes et pénibles. Mais rien ne garantissait qu'elle aurait la paix maintenant, il suffisait d'entendre les chuchotements que les autres faisaient et d'apercevoir les regards qu'ils lui lançaient. _Quand me laisseront-ils enfin en paix ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ?_

«Regarde, c'est Yuzuki. Cette meuf a vraiment du cran de se pointer au lycée comme une fleur, je pensais qu'elle s'était suicidée pendant les vacances.

\- Ça ne tardera pas à arriver, elle est vraiment inutile. »

 _Oui, je suis inutile. Alors pourquoi s'acharner autant sur une personne comme moi ?_ Elle avait envie de crier, d'hurler à leur arracher les tympans. A peine avait-elle commencé l'année scolaire que sa nouvelle classe était déjà au courant de qui elle était. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi odieux ? Avec une énorme patience, Yukari ne réagit pas, se contentant de les ignorer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Oui, c'était dur, mais réagir et à en venir aux mains serait encore pire.

De l'autre côté, l'adolescente n'avait pas remarqué qu'un jeune homme l'observait avec attention, comme s'il savait le fond de sa pensée.

Il n'avait jamais aimé le lycée. Jamais. Comme un robot, il se contentait de s'y rendre chaque jour, mais ce qu'il détestait encore plus, c'était bien _ce lycée._ Il y était depuis la seconde et franchement, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ses parents tenaient à ce qu'il y reste. Les autres étudiants étaient désagréables, méchants, snobs au possible, et ça, il ne le supportait vraiment plus.

Fort heureusement, personne n'était venu se frotter à lui, et il préférait largement être mis sur le côté d'avoir à adresser la parole à ces déchets. Mais quelque chose perturbait Fukase. Cette fille, _Yuzuki Yukari_. Il était dans la même classe qu'elle depuis leur toute première entrée au lycée, et cette année encore, ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Fukase ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole et s'était contenté de l'observer pendant tout ce temps. Il savait. Il savait qu'elle était affreusement mal. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour elle, il avait été lâche. Dans le fond, son attitude était pire que celle de ceux qui s'amusaient à lui faire du mal. Il aurait pu lui tendre une main, l'aider à se hisser vers le haut, mais rien.

Alors lorsqu'il entendit ces gens parler d'elle comme si c'était une ordure, il ne sut se retenir. Il se leva alors, d'un bond, faisant également du bruit pour qu'on le remarque bien. Le prof n'était pas encore arrivé et cette fois-ci, il avait toute l'attention de la classe.

« Et sinon ? C'est quand que vous la laissez tranquille ? Vous en avez pas marre de parler constamment en mal d'elle ? s'exclama t-il en leur adressant un regard plus que froid.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Il y'avait ceux qui fuyaient son regard, ceux qui l'ignoraient et ceux dont la colère bouillonnait. Yukari s'était figée. A en juger son expression du visage, elle était plus qu'étonnée qu'on prenne enfin sa défense après tout ce temps.

-Mêle de toi de ce qui te regarde, sale con ! Répondit une fille aux longs cheveux blancs.

-Si moi je suis un sale con, toi tu n'es qu'une vulgaire salope ! »

Par extrême chance, le professeur venait d'arriver et Fukase regretta presque immédiatement ses paroles.

« Takayashi, tu viendras dans mon bureau en fin de cours. Les autres, retournez à vos bancs, la leçon va commencer. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux rouges poussa alors un soupir discret, avant de croiser le regard reconnaissant de Yukari. Il lui sourit donc en retour, évitant royalement les mauvais regards de ses camarades de classe.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukari n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Venait-elle de rêver ou cela s'était-il bel et bien produit ? Quelqu'un venait de prendre sa défense, pour la toute première fois depuis tant d'années à avoir souffert en silence. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés et pourtant la jeune fille se sentait emplie d'une immense gratitude et reconnaissance envers ce garçon qui avait osé lever le ton pour défendre quelqu'un comme elle. _J'ai envie de pleurer._ Fukase était un ange, un ange descendu du ciel pour lui venir en aide. Une aide qu'elle avait tant attendue, une attente qui s'était avérée insupportable et inespérée avec le temps. Mais c'était arrivé, grâce à lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle lui adressa un sourire radieux qu'il lui rendit à son plus grand plaisir. Ça pouvait sembler ridicule, mais Yukari se sentait vraiment légère. Même la plus simple des choses pouvait vous paraître fantastique et irréalisable lorsque votre monde s'écroule peu à peu. Mais ce petit instant de bonheur ne pouvait durer longtemps, elle en était bien consciente. A peine avait-elle osé lever les yeux plus haut qu'elle fut transpercée par des dizaines de regards assassins. Des filles principalement. Elle baissa alors les yeux, se contentant de fixer sa feuille bêtement. Elle ne voulait pas les regarder plus longtemps. Ces filles la terrifiaient. Ils la terrifiaient tous.

Poussant un petit soupir, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer à nouveau sur le cours, essayant de chasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Fukase lui avait tendu la main, et ça, ce n'était pas rien. Mais que pouvait-elle faire en échange ? Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée, mais dans tous les cas, elle comptait le remercier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quand quelqu'un vous tendait la main comme ça, il était hors de question de s'en aller sans demander son reste, c'était la moindre des choses.

« Yukari… ? »

Surprise, l'adolescente aux longs cheveux mauves faillit faire tomber son bento, qui fut bien heureusement rattrapé par Fukase. En levant les yeux vers lui, Yukari rougit légèrement. Rêvait-elle encore ? Elle se donna alors une petite gifle à la joue, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était tout bonnement pas en train d'halluciner. Réaction qui fut très vite accueillie par un petit rire de la part de son camarade de classe. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il était bien là, devant elle.

Sans plus attendre, il s'installa à côté d'elle. Assis tous les deux sur un banc, ils ressemblaient à ces vieux amis qui se retrouvaient après un bon bout de temps. Yukari sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite tandis qu'elle se contentait de ne pas virer aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Takayashi…-kun… ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici.. ?

Demanda t-elle innocemment.

Elle savait bien qu'il lui avait rendu un énorme service en osant défier le reste de la classe, mais elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il vienne ensuite l'aborder.

-Ben, c'est logique, non ? Je viens passer du temps avec toi ! Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère… ?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas...Au contraire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, Takayashi.

-Par contre, je voudrais que l'on soit clairs sur une chose, tous les deux. Je n'apprécie pas spécialement être appelé par mon nom de famille, alors appelle-moi tout simplement Fukase. Ça te convient si je t'appelle par ton prénom aussi ?

-...Bien sûr ! »

Ils se sourirent alors mutuellement avant d'entamer une longue discussion. C'était la première fois que Yukari parlait autant avec quelqu'un, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être heureuse. Pour certains, cela pouvait sembler débile mais pas pour elle. Durant cette discussion, elle apprit à connaître son nouvel ami en long et en large et elle en fut pleinement satisfaite. Fukase avait l'air d'être du genre rebelle quand on l'apercevait à première vue, mais en réalité il en était tout autre. C'était un garçon adorable, gentil, et on voyait bien que les apparences ne faisaient pas tout.

 _Il est vraiment gentil, j'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur quelqu'un comme lui._

 _Je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser comme ça, plus cette fois. Je l'ai vue souffrir et je n'ai pas bougé le petit doigt, comme tous les autres. Mais cette fois-ci, il en est hors de question. Je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire du mal. Plus personne._

En venant ainsi à la rencontre de Yukari, Fukase était empli d'une certaine sensation. Toute la culpabilité qui s'était accumulée en lui au fil du temps semblait s'être envolée, et il lui suffisait à peine de voir sa nouvelle amie lui sourire ou partager quelques histoires avec lui pour être totalement apaisé. C'était la première fois. La toute première fois qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec quelqu'un, et avec une fille en particulier. Les filles qui lui étaient donné de côtoyer, du moins celle de leur lycée, lui inspiraient de la haine et un profond sentiment de la colère. Elles étaient superficielles, dénuées de charisme et d'originalité. Quand il regardait chacune d'elles, il avait l'impression de voir des clones partout. Alors qu'avec Yukari, c'était tout autre. Elle était charmante, aimable et représentait absolument tout de ce que voudrait retrouver le jeune homme chez les autres filles. Pas étonnant qu'elles s'étaient mises toutes contre elle. Elles étaient vides, Yukari ne l'était pas, elle.

En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre, le lycéen aux cheveux de flammes se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait quelques minutes avant de frôler le retard. Bien évidemment, ce con de prof l'avait convoqué et Fukase ne comprenait toujours pas. Il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, rien de plus. Décidément, ils étaient tous aveugles dans ce lycée.

En poussant un soupir agacé, le jeune homme se magna de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous.

« Te voilà enfin, Takayashi. Toujours à prendre son temps apparemment.

Fukase ne répondit pas à la pique, se contentant de l'ignorer royalement. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce professeur et c'était réciproque. C'était la deuxième année qu'il l'avait, et le lycéen était partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et celle de sécher ses cours en permanence. Malheureusement, avec des parents aussi stricts que les siens, l'adolescent se devait d'être irréprochable et les moindre faits et gestes de sa part qui pourraient nuire à l'établissement, étaient rapidement communiqués à sa famille. Voilà le problème quand on avait un père qui finançait un lycée aussi prestigieux que le sien. Lycée prestigieux, mais lycée de lâches.

-Me voilà, en effet. Et donc ?

Il croisa les bras, l'air plus qu'agacé que jamais.

-Que l'on soit d'accord sur une chose, jeune homme. Je n'apprécie absolument pas que l'on se permette de s'adresser vulgairement à une camarade de classe. Tes notes ont toujours été parfaites, Takayashi, et tu fais partie des élèves ayant un potentiel très élevé pour notre école. Alors je te prierais de mieux te conduire à l'avenir, et de faire honneur à ton père, déclara t-il froidement.

Il serra les poings et sentit la colère exploser en lui. Comment osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de s'inquiéter pour une chose futile alors qu'une de ses élèves étaient constamment maltraitée par les autres ? Cet homme était inhumain !

\- Vous n'avez donc pas honte, senseï ? Vous n'avez pas honte de me réprimander pour ce genre de choses alors que vous avez tout simplement de la merde dans les yeux ? Yuzuki se fait harceler depuis la seconde, et vous et les autres faites semblant de ne rien voir ! Et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire, c'est de me faire remarquer que mon comportement n'est pas adéquat ? MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI, BORDEL DE MERDE ?!

Il avait hurlé, littéralement hurlé. Mais comment pouvait-on rester calme dans ce genre de situation ? Fukase n'en avait clairement rien à foutre que c'était en partie grâce à l'argent de son père qu'il avait la chance d'étudier dans un lycée aussi réputé que le leur, il n'en avait clairement rien à foutre que son avenir était prometteur, il n'en avait rien à foutre de tout. De tout ce qui concernait l'école en général. Il ne pouvait accepter une telle injustice, c'était tout bonnement cruel !

L'homme en face de lui s'était figé, une expression d'étonnement mêlé au choc trônant sur son visage. Il était bien conscient que Fukase était loin d'être un enfant parfait et silencieux, mais le voir aussi en colère était presque incroyable.

Inutile d'en rajouter plus. C'était inutile. Fukase tourna les talons en claquant violemment la porte. Il en avait assez entendu et c'était largement suffisant pour lui faire prendre la décision de partir.

Yukari rentra donc chez elle, tout sourire. Sa journée avait pris une toute autre tournure, et elle en était plus qu'heureuse. En passant par la cuisine, elle tomba sur un mot soigneusement écrit par sa mère, l'informant qu'elle avait préparé le repas du soir et qu'elle rentrerait très tard. _Elle fait tellement pour moi._ Par la suite, la jeune fille entreprit de monter à l'étage afin de s'atteler à ses devoirs et d'organiser son emploi du temps. Mais prise par une soudaine envie d'aller checker son tout récent compte Facebook, l'adolescente sortit délicatement son smartphone et s'y connecta.

Après avoir fait défiler son fil d'actualité pendant quelques minutes, Yukari remarqua qu'elle venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Elle cliqua alors sur l'icône avant de se figer. Elle avait reçu des photos, mais pas n'importe quelles photos. Des photos d'elle, totalement nue. Le corps entier de la jeune fille se mit alors à trembler, tandis que des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux mauves. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui lui avait envoyé ce message, étant donné que la personne en question s'était tout simplement affublée du pseudonyme « Anonyme ».

Elle lâcha alors l'engin électronique et partit se réfugier dans son lit. Elle n'arriva pas à stopper ses larmes, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Qui avait pu donc se procurer ces photos ? Qui ? Elle était totalement effondrée et désespérée.

 _L'enfer va recommencer, mais je sens que je ne pourrai plus tenir cette fois-ci._


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici enfin la suite ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il est plus long que d'habitude et j'essayerai davantage d'écrire un peu plus de 2000 mots, enfin si j'en ai le courage !**

 **blaguee : si le début semble normal c'est parce que je voulais prendre bien le temps d'installer le contexte, les choses vont dorénavant commencer à devenir sérieuses !**

 **Saiken-chan : eh non, la fameuse fille aux cheveux blancs n'est pas Haku, tu verras bien de qui il s'agit ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! J'ai fait référence à deux personnages, que tu reconnaîtras sûrement !**

La boule au ventre, Yukari était tout de même retournée au lycée le lendemain. Parfois, elle-même se surprenait. N'importe qui dans la même situation qu'elle n'aurait même pas osé remettre les pieds dans cet endroit. Mais Yukari n'avait pas le choix. Si elle le faisait, c'était en majeure partie pour sa mère. Cette dernière travaillait dur et très tard de temps à autre, tout simplement parce qu'elle voulait le meilleur pour sa fille. C'était donc pour cette raison que l'adolescente ne s'était jamais permise de se plaindre ou de parler des brimades qu'elle subissait chaque année au lycée. En vérité, elle n'avait qu'une seule et véritable envie. Celle d'en finir.

 _Les autres me considèrent comme un fardeau, alors pourquoi rester ? Ici, je souffre et je ne veux plus souffrir. Plus jamais._

En traversant l'entrée du bâtiment, Yukari comprit très vite qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle. Elle fut accueillie par des rires, des murmures et quelques regards affreusement méchants lancés dans sa direction. Que se passait-il ? Ses mains commençaient déjà à trembler et une furieuse envie de vomir parcourait son corps entier. Mais la curiosité dominait et la jeune fille n'était pas décidée à tourner les talons sans avoir vu la cause de leur engouement.

Et puis, son coeur cessa de battre pendant quelques secondes. Si elle avait jugé jusqu'à présent que les années précédentes s'étaient avérées pénibles et horribles, on était loin de ce qu'elle avait juste sous les yeux.

 _Comment ont-ils pu ? Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait pour mériter tout ça ?_

Les photos qu'elle avait reçues la veille étaient affichées en grandes dimensions, à la portée de tous, juste sur le tableau d'affichage. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci ce n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, mais bien des larmes de colère. Autour d'elle, les rires fusaient accompagnés par des insultes toutes aussi charmantes que leurs auteurs.

« T'es vraiment une petite traînée, Yuzuki ! »

« Nan mais regardez la, elle fait tellement pitié !»

« Elle est plutôt bien foutue ! Hé Yuzuki, tu suces pour combien ? »

Un terrible mélange de tristesse et de colère s'était emparé d'elle. Sans crier gare, elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le tableau, arrachant les clichés avec toute la rage qu'elle contenait. Les autres continuaient à rire, visiblement amusés de la voir dans un tel état.

«….Vous trouvez ça drôle ? VOUS TROUVEZ CA DRÔLE DE L'HUMILIER COMME CA ? »

Fukase avait crié, encore une fois. Il venait d'arriver et était tombé nez à nez sur une Yukari en train d'arracher ces horreurs le plus rapidement possible. Ces bâtards, ils avaient osé. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ladite jeune fille, il eut l'impression d'avoir été poignardé au coeur. L'expression qui s'affichait sur son visage était à vous en fendre le coeur. Ses traits étaient mêlés à la tristesse, à la douleur mais surtout à la colère. Il voulut alors la retenir et courut le plus vite possible vers elle, l'agrippant par les épaules.

« ...Yukari ! Ne t'en vas pas !

Elle pleurait, mais il voyait bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour le dissimuler.

 _Elle est forte pour tous les supporter, jamais je n'en aurai été capable, moi._

 _-..._ Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je ne veux pas être un fardeau à tes yeux ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de placer le moindre mot, qu'elle s'était déjà enfuie à toute vitesse hors de sa vue.

 _Bon sang, Yukari….j'aimerais tellement te voir sourire à nouveau._

En s'étant assurée qu'il ne l'avait pas suivie, Yukari s'était enfermée dans la première cabine à sa disposition. Voir Fukase s'inquiéter pour elle l'insupportait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle, elle ne voulait surtout pas que tout lui retombe dessus. Elle ferma alors la porte à clé, s'assit sur la cuvette et replia ses jambes au niveau de son visage. Son coeur continuait à battre toujours aussi vite, tandis que les larmes n'étaient pas décidées à s'arrêter de couler.

 _Merde, j'ai pas envie de pleurer, j'ai pas envie de pleurer pour eux !_

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu sois venue un peu plus tard, Meiji. Si tu avais vu la tête que cette demeurée de Yuzuki tirait, tu aurais été ravie !»

Un groupe de filles venaient d'entrer. Elles étaient précisément quatre et riaient aux éclats, comme si la première leur avait raconté une bonne blague. Yukari se figea. Cette voix, elle la connaissait ! Oh que oui, qu'elle la connaissait ! C'était celle d'Aria Yamaguchi, celle qui s'était fritée avec Fukase lors de leur premier jour de cours.

Elles étaient donc 4 et étaient accessoirement les filles les plus populaires du lycée. Leur bande se composait tout d'abord d'Aria, considérée par elle-même et par les autres étudiants comme la leader du groupe. Elle était mince, belle et possédait une longue chevelure blanche à en faire jalouser certaines. Dans la bande, c'était celle qui dictait tout et celle qui avait le malheur de mettre sa parole en doute se verrait infliger du pire châtiment. Aria ou plus connue par son surnom, Ia, était impitoyable. Sa cruauté et sa méchanceté étaient sans égal. Vient ensuite au tour de Meiji Gahata et de Luka Megurine, plus communément appelées les jumelles en raison de leur forte ressemblance.

Grandes et élancées, des yeux souvent maquillés de noir, des formes avantageuses et des silhouettes charmantes, il était souvent fréquent de les confondre toutes les deux. Tout le temps fourrées ensemble lorsqu'elles étaient séparées des deux autres membres, Luka et Meiji partageaient tout. Des fringues jusqu'aux mecs. Beaucoup d'étudiants masculins les considéraient comme les plus jolies du groupe mais évitaient de faire entendre trop fort leur opinion, de risque de s'attirer les foudres d'Ia.

Pour terminer, nous avons Teto Kasane, ou très souvent appelée «la poupée ».Teto avait de bonnes joues rondes et un air adorable au visage. Elle était à croquer et les gens craquaient généralement à cause de son expression du visage malicieuse, comme une enfant ayant menti à sa mère. Mais Teto était tout aussi cruelle que sa leader, elle avait ce don de casser du sucre dans le dos des autres, sans éprouver la moindre culpabilité. C'était souvent elle qui était à l'origine des rumeurs les plus destructrices au sujet de certaines filles, et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle et Ia étaient très complices.

« Dans tous les cas, celui qui a réussi à tomber sur ces photos et à les afficher au lycée est un génie, il faudrait que je le remercie un jour, poursuivit Ia, tout en se remettant une couche de gloss rose sur les lèvres.

\- Quand même, on parle de Yuzuki Yukari là ! Je pensais qu'elle était du genre coincée, mais elle avait l'air très à l'aise sur les photos, fit remarquer ensuite Teto en gloussant légèrement.

-Comme quoi, les saintes nitouches peuvent être des cochonnes »,

dirent en même temps Luka et Gahata avant de ne se mettre encore une fois à rire avec Teto et IA.

Et elles quittèrent ainsi la salle, tout en riant. Yukari, elle, était toujours aussi figée. Elles étaient horribles. Comment osaient-elles ?

 _Pourquoi me retenir ? J'ai besoin de me soulager…_

Tout en se persuadant que ce n'était pas aussi grave, la mauve sortit un cutter de son sac, le contemplant pendant un long instant. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait pris cette très mauvaise habitude. Habitude qui non seulement mettait sa vie et son corps en danger mais qui la poussait à continuer, encore et encore. S'infliger cette douleur était devenu une véritable addiction.

Comme une scientifique devant une expérience à risque, Yukari commença tout d'abord par caresser lentement la lame de ses doigts, avant de ne se mettre à effectuer plusieurs traits au niveau de son avant-bras. La lame bien enfoncée dans sa peau, l'étudiante retint de pousser un cri de douleur. Il ne fallait que personne ne l'entende. Surtout pas. Vous imaginez un peu le scandale ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter sa mère, apprendre que sa fille se faisait autant de mal aurait pour risque de la rendre malade de tristesse. Et ça, il en était hors de question.

Après avoir terminé, l'adolescente banda ses blessures, afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Les cours avaient déjà commencé et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre.

 _Plutôt mourir. Je les déteste._

Elle entreprit alors de rester enfermée là, ne voulant être vue par personne.

Fukase était inquiet. Pire, il culpabilisait. Yukari ne s'était nullement montrée en cours et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait ne faisait que s'accentuer. Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose pour la retenir...Bordel, Yukari souffrait tellement et ça le prenait par les tripes. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que lui serait toujours là pour elle. C'était décidé, il allait retrouver les bâtards qui avaient osé l'humilier ainsi et leur payer le prix. Il se fichait bien que ça lui retombe dessus, Yukari ne méritait pas de souffrir autant. C'était une adorable jeune fille et elle était gentille comme tout, alors pourquoi s'acharner autant sur elle ?

Lorsque la cloche annonçant la pause de midi retentit, Fukase se rua hors de la classe mais fut interpellé très vite par Ia, qui avait attendu un moment que la classe se vide pour être seule avec lui. Au moment où il entendit son agaçante voix lui ordonner de rester, il grinça des dents et se tourna vers lui, la toisant froidement. En le voyant la considérer de cette manière, Ia ne put s'empêcher de dissimuler un petit rire moqueur, ce qui énerva encore plus l'adolescent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yamaguchi ?

-C'était adorable comme tout ta petite crise de ce matin !

-Ferme là, t'es absolument pas drôle, trancha t-il, acide.

\- Oh voyons, pas de ça avec moi ! Qui me dit que ce n'est pas toi qui t'es amusé à la photographier ? Vu comment tu la regardes, c'est sûr que tu craques pour elle ! Répondit-elle, moqueuse.

Fukase vit alors rouge. Mais pour qui cette pétasse de seconde zone se prenait ?

\- T'es malade ou quoi ?! Je ne suis pas comme vous, moi ! »

La blandinette ricana encore une fois, mais dorénavant Fukase ne se contrôlait plus. Il l'attrapa alors par le col, établissant un contact rapproché entre leurs visages, ses yeux rouges foudroyant les yeux bleus remplis de malice de sa camarade de classe. Ia en profita donc pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il la repoussa alors violemment, comme s'il venait d'attraper une maladie incurable. On était pas loin du cas, étant donné qu'il venait de se faire voler son premier baiser par une horrible peste.

« Tes lèvres ont bon goût, Fukase. C'est dommage de perdre ton temps avec elle. »

Le ton était mielleux et particulièrement ironique. Il voulut lui crier dessus, la menacer, mais c'était trop tard, elle s'était déjà éclipsée. Cette fille avait décidément du cran pour se permettre ainsi de l'embrasser. Fukase déglutit, plus que dégoûté. Ses lèvres avaient eu un contact avec les siennes, c'était infect, vraiment infect. Pourtant Ia n'avait pas mauvaise haleine et ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces. Ce qui lui posait problème était définitivement le fait qu'elle ait pu avoir un contact aussi rapproché avec lui.

 _Yukari, putain, reviens ! Si tu savais à quel point je me fais du souci pour toi… !_

Tous les élèves de terminale étaient rassemblés dans une seule et même pièce, qui se trouvait être l'énorme auditorium du lycée. Confortablement assis, les jeunes attendaient l'arrivée du directeur, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait décidé de tous les rassembler aujourd'hui. Fukase n'arrivait pas à se tenir tranquille. Toujours pas de trace de Yukari.

« Bonjour à tous et toutes, je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de vous présenter aujourd'hui. »

La voix du directeur de l'établissement se voulait forte et réconfortante à la voix, si bien qu'aucun murmure ne fut prononcé et que l'on pouvait presque entendre une mouche voler. Il lança un regard circulaire à la salle, un instant, il crut la voir. Il voulut alors se lever mais se ravisa bien vite, jugeant cela irrespectueux vis-à-vis de leur supérieur commun.

« J'ai l'honneur d'avoir fait venir, Sakine Meiko, la mère d'une jeune fille du nom de Miku, qui avait votre âge à l'époque.

La dénommée Meiko fit alors son entrée en salle. Ses cheveux étaient courts et bruns, coupés soigneusement. Sa tenue l'était autant, cette dernière ayant opté pour un tailleur noir et un pantalon assorti, tandis qu'elle avait décidé de prendre un peu d'hauteur grâce à de légers talons. Elle leur adressa alors à tous un sourire sincère, mais Fukase pouvait décerner une certaine once de tristesse dans ses yeux bruns.

-Je vous remercie, monsieur. Je voudrais donc vous parler de ma fille, Miku. Miku était une fille adorable, toujours prête à aider les autres et c'était une élève très impliquée dans son rôle d'étudiante.

Tous les regards des étudiants étaient désormais rivés sur Meiko. Cette Miku, il ne la connaissait pas, mais Dieu que sa description lui rappelait Yukari. Elles avaient exactement le même caractère et ça en était presque troublant.

-Ma fille était homosexuelle. Lorsque certaines personnes l'ont appris, ces dernières ne se sont pas gênées pas pour lui faire subir les pires atrocités. Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour vous faire passer un message que je juge important. Miku s'est suicidée et m'a caché qu'elle souffrait autant. Peu importe les menaces que vous recevez, ne vous cachez jamais. Parlez-en, c'est vraiment important ! Les adolescents de nos jours sont tellement cruels et dissimulent leur véritable personnalité... »

Désormais, l'adulte était en larmes et rien qu'en voyant cette vision, son coeur eut pour effet de se serrer. C'était émouvant. Le directeur finit par prendre la parole juste avant que Meiko ne rajoute quelques mots, ensuite applaudie par tous les élèves. Ils faisaient semblant de se sentir concernés, ces sales hypocrites. Rien que les voir se comporter ainsi donnait envie au jeune homme de tous les buter. Comment pouvait-on vivre tout en étant aussi faux ?

Lorsque la rencontre prit fin et qu'une bonne partie des élèves s'étaient regroupés afin de discuter plus intimement avec Meiko, Fukase croisa le regard de Yukari qui s'enfuit ensuite en pleurant. Il ne laissa pas sa chance passer et réussit à l'attraper un peu plus loin.

« Parle-moi, bordel de merde, Yukari ! »

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui, pleins de larmes. Il craqua et il la prit dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Fukase appréciait Yukari. Pas forcément dans le sens amoureux, mais il sentait bien qu'il n'avait plus aucune envie de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Alors ça, c'était hors de question ! Le jeune homme était même prêt à se prendre tout dans la gueule à sa place. Ce que lui faisaient subir tous les autres était tout bonnement inacceptable et cruel. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils se croyaient forts en groupe, alors qu'individuellement, ils ne pourraient pas faire du mal à une mouche. Les gens étaient lâches, et c'était vraiment malheureux. Pour ces énergumènes, s'en prendre à quelqu'un leur procurait un certain sentiment de supériorité et de satisfaction, du coup, s'en donner à coeur joie leur paraissait tout à fait plausible et acceptable. Pathétique. Désespérant même. Mais Fukase ne comptait pas abandonner. Il ne comptait pas abandonner Yukari, qui était la seule fille dont il se sentait le plus proche en l'espace de 17 années d'existence.

Le silence qui les avait séparé pendant un moment finit par se briser peu à peu. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, et il fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que la mauve avait fini par lui rendre son étreinte, en le serrant très doucement contre elle. Un peu comme si elle avait peur de le perdre ou de le briser en mille morceaux. Yukari avait désormais les yeux rivés vers les siens. Enfin. Enfin, elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« ...Fukase… ?

-Oui, Yukari ?

-Reste avec moi s'il te plaît, tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir réellement confiance.

Ses mots le touchaient. Ils le touchaient sincèrement. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais cela lui faisait vraiment du bien d'entendre ce genre de mots sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement important aux yeux des autres. Les seules personnes qui daignaient faire attention à lui étaient en général celles qui ne cessaient de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. En particulier son père. Il l'aimait et le détestait à la fois.

-Je serai toujours avec toi, Yukari. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

La rassura t-il avec un grand sourire, séchant avec une extrême délicatesse les larmes de détresse qui avaient recouvert son visage si pâle et si doux à la fois. Yukari semblait aller mieux.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas ta mère que je sois là ?

Yukari se tourna alors vers lui, souriant légèrement au passage. Fukase avait pu la réconforter, et cela représentait beaucoup pour elle. Pour le remercier, la jeune fille avait envie de lui montrer une partie de sa vie, en passant d'abord par sa maison. Elle avait envie de passer un moment avec lui, loin des autres et de leurs mauvais regards. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un s'accrocher autant à elle. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas dans le mauvais sens et ça avait le don de lui enlever le certain poids qu'exerçait la solitude sur son petit corps.

« Elle n'est pas là, elle rentre tard ! On aura la maison pour tous les deux ! »

Lui répondit-elle en poussant doucement la porte d'entrée, laissant d'abord entrer Fukase et la refermant de la même façon. La maison était agréablement chauffée et une douce odeur y émanait. C'était le fameux parfum préféré à la lavande de madame Yuzuki, qui aimait beaucoup asperger sa maison de cette délicieuse odeur.

Yukari invita donc son nouvel ami à s'installer confortablement sur le canapé tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans la cuisine, afin de leur préparer un petit quelque chose.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'elle n'avait plus invité «d'amis » à la maison. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'en avait plus eu, tout simplement. Quand sa mère se posait des questions, l'adolescente se contentait de dévier le sujet, en lui sortant des tas et des tas d'excuses bidons, ce qui avait pour effet de calmer sa curiosité. C'était vraiment triste, mais la vie fonctionnait ainsi.

« J'aime beaucoup ta maison. Elle dégage une très bonne atmosphère.

-Tu trouves ? Questionna t-elle, tout en grignotant l'un des cookies posés sur le plateau qu'elle avait apporté il y a quelques minutes.

-Bien évidemment ! Chez moi, c'est juste lugubre...Et horriblement déprimant, fit-il, légèrement dépité.

-….Est-ce que je pourrais venir un jour… ?

Elle s'inquiéta un peu lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme se crisper à l'entente de sa question.

-...Il ne vaut mieux pas pour le moment. Mais dès que tout sera arrangé, je te promets que tu pourras venir autant que tu le souhaites.

Elle eut l'air déçue, sincèrement déçue, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus agacer Fukase et préféra passer l'éponge.

-Yuka...J'aimerais savoir à tout prix qui t'harcèle...Alors tu permets à ce qu'on retourne sur ton compte Facebook ? Je sais que c'est la dernière chose que tu as envie de faire, mais c'est vraiment important. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva et guida Fukase vers sa chambre.

« Comme par hasard, il n'a même pas le cran d'afficher son véritable nom. Pathétique, constata t-il dans un long soupir, Yukari à ses côtés.

-...Je ne sais pas vraiment qui peut m'en vouloir à ce point, Fukase…

Il grinça des dents. Il retrouverait ce connard, coûte que coûte. Il fallait vraiment être un malade pour faire autant souffrir une fille aussi adorable qu'elle.

-On le retrouvera, ne t'en fais pas. »

Au moment où le jeune homme s'apprêtait à quitter la page, il fut pris de court par un son familier indiquant qu'ils venaient de recevoir un message.

« Toujours en vie, Yuzuki ?

D'un signe de la main, Fukase prévint la jeune fille en question qu'il comptait s'en charger, lui ordonnant également de rester près de lui.

«...Ce n'est pas Yukari, et je te conseille tout de suite d'arrêter ton putain de manège. T'as tellement rien à faire de ta vie, c'est ça ?

-Ohh ! Un prince charmant apparaît ! Tu m'effrayes beaucoup, c'est fou ! Tu fais vraiment un très bon comédien.

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre à discuter avec l'ordure que tu es. Dis moi juste pourquoi tu fais tout ça.

\- Ton amie ne mérite pas de vivre, cherche pas. Je te conseillerai de t'éloigner d'elle, si tu ne veux pas finir comme elle ! »

Il poussa un énorme juron, son poing rencontrant brutalement le bois du bureau de son amie. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce type se comporte comme un véritable connard ? N'avaient-ils donc aucune pitié pour les innocents ? Lorsqu'il se tourna finalement, il remarqua que Yukari regardait dans le vide.

Elle avait l'air perdue, totalement livrée à elle-même, et un autre pincement au niveau de son coeur vint surprendre le jeune homme. Il devait faire quelque chose, et vite.

« Depuis quand tu fumes, Aria ? »

La dénommée Aria fit rapidement volte face, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Un petit sourire vint parcourir ces dernières.

« Matsuda ! Ça fait un moment ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? »

En réalité, l'adolescente avait commencé à fumer pendant un bon moment. C'était un peu comme un moyen de déstresser à ses yeux. Elle savait bien que cette merde tuait peu à peu ses poumons et les rendrait aussi noirs que du charbon, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était devenue accro à la sensation que lui procurait la nicotine.

Il était tard, dans les environs de 23 heures. Matsuda l'avait comme par hasard retrouvée à l'entrée d'un bar qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter en soirée.

«Je passais dans le coin. Tiens...C'est moi ou t'as l'air vachement déprimée ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs toussa légèrement à cause de la fumée qu'elle avait malencontreusement mal avalée avant de reprendre la parole. Matsuda n'avait pas tort, elle était assez soucieuse ces derniers temps.

« Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que je suis déprimée mais quelque chose me perturbe en effet, fit-elle en soupirant longuement, lui tendant ensuite sa cigarette pour qu'il tire un coup lui aussi.

On n'allait pas se mentir, le plus grand était tout à fait à son goût. Il était élancé, musclé comme il faut et avait surtout une voix à en faire vibrer toutes les demoiselles. Ils se connaissaient depuis une très longue période, s'étant rencontrés à un stage lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. C'était drôle quand même. Qui aurait sincèrement cru qu'ils étaient des enfants modèles de base ? Ils avaient grandi ensemble tous les deux, et avaient commis les mêmes merdes également.

Elle lui parla donc de Yukari, et de son profond dégoût et agacement vis-à-vis de cette fille, Matsuda ou Matsudappoiyo de son nom complet sourit grandement, comme s'il avait affaire à une mise en scène des plus amusantes. En réalité, ce n'était pas par pure méchanceté qu'Aria comptait faire du mal à Yukari mais plutôt par simple et pure jalousie. Oui, oui. La grande IA était jalouse et de la fille qu'elle considérait la plus pathétique en plus de ça. L'adolescent qui s'évertuait à prendre la défense de cette pauvre fille l'intéressait grandement, et une certaine forme d'admiration mélangée à un soupçon d'amour s'était emparé d'elle. C'était vraiment insupportable. Pourquoi tombait-on amoureux des mauvaises personnes ? Elle se l'était toujours demandé.

Lorsque vint le moment pour les deux jeunes de se quitter, Aria lui offrit un doux baiser sur la joue, avant de lui faire un signe de la main, qui se traduisait par un « On s'appelle, d'accord ? » dans leur langage commun.

C'était un matin comme tous les autres, hormis le fait que Fukase était entré dans sa vie. Il avait fait en sorte de casser la routine dont la mauve était victime. Il animait ses journées et ces dernières paraissaient beaucoup moins dures et tristes depuis qu'il avait intégré son quotidien. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle de classe, ses yeux mauves croisèrent le regard des autres. Certains étaient amusés, d'autres l'étaient moins. Yukari fut soudainement prise d'inquiétude. En temps normal, elle était loin d'être du genre à se faire du souci rapidement, mais depuis qu'elle se faisait harceler, ses habitudes avaient bien changées. Ses mains tremblaient encore et avec panique, elle chercha Fukase des yeux. Il n'était nulle part et la cloche annonçant le début des cours allait bientôt sonner.

Elle revint bien vite à la réalité en tombant brutalement au sol. Teto venait de lui faire un vilain croche-pied et riait à gorge déployée, accompagnée de tous les autres. Yukari se releva bien vite et tenta d'ignorer les rires tant bien que mal. Elle ne voulait plus faiblir, plus jamais.

Le reste de la journée ne s'améliora pas pour autant et les autres continuaient à s'acharner sur elle. En particulier Aria et ses sbires. En cours de sport, Yukari en eut plus qu'assez. Elle n'arrivait limite plus à se contenir, c'était beaucoup trop dur. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtaient-elles jamais ? Elle en avait vraiment marre. Envahie par une colère et une rancune terrible, la victime s'approcha d'un pas assuré vers ses tortionnaires. Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Aria, qui la regardait de la tête aux pieds, d'un air toujours aussi mauvais. Tout le monde s'était arrêté dans la salle et les gens s'attendaient visiblement à ce que Yukari passe le ballon de basket à une de ses camarades, mais il n'en était rien.

Aria la dépassait au moins d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et cela accentuait en partie le sentiment de supériorité que la plus grande essayait de lui imposer. Mais elle ne comptait plus se laisser faire, plus du tout.

« Alors, tu joues ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois assez intéressante pour faire arrêter la partie, constata t-elle, les bras croisés.

-...Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? »

Le ton de Yukari était dur, voire même très froid.

Elle ne laissa même pas le temps à sa tortionnaire de répondre qu'elle lui envoya le ballon de basket en pleine face. Aria, comme prévu, poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que les autres accouraient vers elle, choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Espèce de salope !, hurla Luka tandis que Meiji et Teto s'étaient chargées de prévenir le professeur.

Yukari ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de quitter la pièce. Par chance, le bureau du professeur était à l'opposé des vestiaires, alors elle eut le temps de s'habiller en vitesse et de filer hors du gymnase. Hors de question de retourner en cours. Elle en avait plus qu'assez maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Le chapitre 5 est enfin posté ! Je tiens tout de même à dire que les personnages ici présents appartiennent strictement à leurs créateurs respectifs. Ce chapitre sera plutôt calme. Ne vous en faites pas, je prévois déjà de l'action pour les prochains chapitres à venir ! J'ai juste préféré opter pour une mise en scène un peu plus relax, histoire de laisser mes bébés respirer un peu.**

 **Paru Cafe : je...ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Tu fais partie de mes auteures préférées alors tu vois...ça me met un peu dans tous mes états que tu t'intéresses à mes écrits !**

 **Kitsune-senpai kami sama : un gros merci à toi pour ton agréable commentaire. Savoir que quelqu'un prend le temps de lire ce que j'écris et d'en apprécier le contenu ne me peut que me rendre heureuse !**

* * *

D'un air las, Yukari fixait depuis un bon moment sa grande valise rose. Un voyage scolaire entre la terminale A et la terminale C avait été organisé, et bien évidemment, la mère de Yukari avait fortement insisté à ce que sa fille y participe. Le tarif était plutôt élevé et la jeune fille se sentait mal à l'aise en sachant que sa mère avait dépensé une somme aussi astronomique pour elle. En réalité, elle se sentait constamment mal vis-à-vis d'elle, mais faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Tout n'était pas noir heureusement. Fukase faisait partie intégrante du voyage, et au moins, elle n'aurait pas à passer la totalité de son temps seule. Elle était heureuse dans le fond. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se voir dans un autre cadre que l'était l'école , et c'était plutôt réconfortant.

Sa valise enfin bouclée, Yukari se dirigea ensuite vers son ordinateur portable et l'alluma. Elle passa un rapide coup d'oeil dans ses mails afin de s'informer des dernières nouveautés. Elle émit un léger sourire lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone vibrer. Fukase venait de lui envoyer un message.

« Bonsoir Yukari ! Alors ? Ta valise est prête ?

-Enfiiin ! C'était plutôt galère de trouver des vêtements adéquats, mais j'ai pu me débrouiller ! Et toi ?

-Elle est faite depuis un bon moment. J'ai trop hâte d'y être ! ^w^

\- Moi aussi ! Ça a l'air super beau ! Je suis sûre que l'on va bien s'amuser ! »

En lâchant son téléphone portable, Fukase sourit légèrement. Son corps et son esprit entier trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de quitter l'infernal environnement scolaire auquel ils devaient s'y faire tous les jours. Et puis, ça lui permettrait également de s'éloigner de ses parents et de souffler un peu. Ces derniers lui mettaient beaucoup trop de pression concernant ses futures études. Son père, en particulier. Persuadé d'être tout puissant, cet homme ne cessait de vouloir tout contrôler à la place de son fils, et avec le temps, ça en devenait épuisant.

Quelqu'un finit par toquer avec hésitation à sa porte. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq secondes pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Nagone Mako, sa gouvernante. Il lui ordonna alors gentiment d'entrer, cette dernière lui adressant un gentil sourire en entrant dans la pièce. Mako était douce et gentille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient en cascade le long de son dos, mais elle préférait les attacher en une queue de cheval soyeuse, question pratique.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur Fukase, mais votre mère vous demande, fit poliment celle-ci.

Fukase haussa un sourcil. Sa mère ne l'appelait jamais. Qu'avait-elle donc à lui dire ?

« Bien, je vais de ce pas la rejoindre, merci Mako. »

Il quitta la pièce, traversant avec une certaine appréhension les longs couloirs de sa demeure. Fukase n'avait jamais aimé cette maison. Il la trouvait trop grande et trop prestigieuse à son goût. Malheureusement, sa mère se complaisait à vivre dans le luxe, et c'était elle qui était responsable en partie de la décoration de leur maison.

« Te voilà enfin mon chéri !

Il poussa un petit soupir. Si son père était sévère, sa mère, elle, avait toujours eu cette foutue tendance de surjouer à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maman ?

-Parle un peu plus poliment, jeune homme, s'exclama sa mère, faussement choquée.

-Quelle est la raison de ma présence en ces lieux, chère mère ?

Le ton était particulièrement acerbe, mais ça ne semblait pas affecter sa mère, qui se concentrait plutôt sur le fait d'avoir eu l'attention de son fils. Elle se leva donc du confortable canapé, allant chercher quelque chose dans son sac à main. Ensuite, elle tendit ladite chose, qui n'était autre qu'une photo.

-Comment la trouve-tu, mon poussin ?

Le « poussin » examina pendant un long moment la photo. La jeune fille représentée dessus avait des cheveux bleu clair, qui avaient l'air soyeux et lisses. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur et un petit air angélique trônait sur son visage.

-Elle est mignonne, sans plus, finit-il par répondre, un air las au visage.

-Elle est magnifique ! Tu es vraiment aveugle, Fukase. De toute façon, tu la rencontreras prochainement. Je vois beaucoup de potentiel en cette jolie Ring Suzune. »

Ring Suzune. C'était son prénom apparemment. La fille était mignonne, mais Fukase était persuadé que c'était typiquement le genre de fille qui faisaient les adorables en public mais qui n'hésitaient pas à vous juger bien sévèrement dans le dos. Mais bon, juger sur l'apparence n'était pas forcément mieux. Le plus important restait tout de même le lendemain. Décidément, il était beaucoup trop impatient.

* * *

Le départ avait eu lieu à 7h30 du matin précisément. L'avenue grouillait d'élèves impatients et d'adultes beaucoup plus anxieux et inquiets pour leurs rejetons. La mère de Yukari l'avait déposée il y a quelques minutes et était partie aussitôt, en lui offrant une gentille accolade, lui promettant qu'elle prendrait de ses nouvelles aussi vite que possible. Yukari avait énormément de chance, et fort heureusement, elle en était tout à fait consciente. Pianotant sur son clavier virtuel, elle ne voyait aucunement les regards qui s'étaient posés sur elle tout le long. Les gens devaient sûrement se demander pourquoi elle était là et comment elle avait surtout fait pour avoir les moyens de se payer le voyage. Elle ne se souciait presque plus d'eux.

 _Ils se ressemblent tous de toute façon, pourquoi leur accorder de l'attention ?_

« Bonjour, Yukari ! Fit une voix agréablement familière tout près de ses oreilles.

Yukari rougit violemment, en se rendant compte que le jeune homme venait de lui murmurer un bonjour tout près de l'oreille. Le visage en feu, elle fit de son mieux pour chasser les rougeurs actuellement présentes sur son visage. En la voyant agir ainsi, Fukase ne put s'empêcher de rire.

«...B-onjour, Fukase !

\- J'espère que tu auras du courage pour me supporter durant tout le trajet, hein ?

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil tandis qu'elle lui répondait par un sourire plein d'assurance.

« Qui te dit que ça ne sera pas plutôt l'inverse ? »

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Ils étaient mignons. Ils en avaient presque oublié leurs soucis respectifs. Ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux et ne pouvaient respectivement pas se séparer l'un de l'autre. Les deux adolescents ressemblaient à des jumeaux liés par un solide lien fusionnel. Mais malheureusement, leur relation quasi fusionnelle n'était pas vraiment bien vue. Si le fait que Yukari ait trouvé de l'appui chez quelqu'un en agaçaient certains, chez d'autres, l'idée se faisait ressentir de façon encore plus intense. IA bouillonnait littéralement. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se faire à l'idée qu'une fille aussi banale que Yukari ait pu attirer l'attention d'un garçon aussi intéressant que l'était Fukase. C'était pathétique.

Les voir aussi bien s'entendre provoquait une rage terrible en elle. Elle était tellement vive et intense que même Teto, la plus proche de ses amies, commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour elle, bien évidemment pas au courant des vraies raisons de la colère de la blandinette. Elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose. Se lever, attraper Yukari par les cheveux et la faire dégager du bus.

« Fukase ! Regarde comme c'est grand !

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges leva les yeux vers l'endroit indiqué par Yukari. Il s'agissait de l'hôtel en question où ils allaient loger. Vu la grandeur et la décoration de l'endroit, le prix n'en était même plus étonnant. Ils ne furent pas les seuls à s'en émerveiller, la plupart des adolescents étaient déjà occupés à s'extasier devant le bâtiment et à en prendre des multiples photos. Mais l'attention du jeune homme quitta bien vite l'hôtel, cette dernière alertée par des murmures et certains commentaires désagréables.

« Ils sont finalement venus. Ils ne perdent vraiment rien pour attendre ces deux-là. Est-ce qu'ils se rendent au moins compte de leur ridicule ? »

Fit la voix cruellement méchante de Teto dans l'assemblée. Fukase tourna alors la tête, Yukari en fit de même.

Au milieu de la foule d'étudiants, se tenaient deux autres adolescentes, qui ne passaient pas en effet inaperçues. La première qui croisa le regard de Fukase, semblait être la plus petite de taille. Elle possédait une longue crinière de feu particulièrement soyeuse et ses habits étaient un mélange de style victorien et de gothique lolita. Sa peau était d'une blancheur incroyable et les traits fins et délicats de son visage pourraient facilement faire d'elle une poupée de porcelaine. La seconde, elle, était son parfaite opposée. Ses cheveux étaient tous aussi longs que les siens mais le reste de son apparence contrastait totalement avec celle de sa camarade. Tout d'abord, sa chevelure était divisée en deux grandes parties. Brune d'un côté, blonde de l'autre, sans compter le fait que la demoiselle s'était permise d'ajouter quelques couleurs dans celle-ci. Son style vestimentaire était bien plus décontracté et urbain, d'autant plus qu'il avait un certain côté excentrique.

« Tiens, encore à parler Teto ? Tu devrais faire tourner sept fois ta langue de vipère dans ta bouche avant de parler ! »

L'excentrique du duo venait de prendre la parole. Si la plupart des gens craignaient IA et toute sa bande, cette dernière n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Elle s'était même permise d'adresser un sourire des plus amicaux à la rouquine, qui était littéralement sous le choc de voir l'un de ses bouc-émissaire lui tenir tête. Fukase était bluffé.

* * *

« Ça ne vous gêne pas si on s'installe ici… ? »

Yukari secoua gentiment la tête, observant attentivement les deux jeunes filles s'installer en face d'elle. Elles étaient vraiment jolies et rien que les voir toutes les deux donnait l'envie à Yukari de prendre un peu plus soin d'elle.

« Tu dois être Yukari, non ? Enchantée, moi c'est Galaco et lui c'est Ritsu !

Un...garçon ?! Elle faillit recracher le contenu de son verre. Comment était-ce possible ? Il lui semblait bien que l'adolescente aux cheveux orangés avait tout à l'air d'une fille comme les autres(mis à part son style vestimentaire, que Yukari appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs).

Galaco se mit alors à rire plutôt bruyamment en voyant l'expression médusée de Yukari, tandis que Ritsu, lui, poussait un petit soupir agacé.

« On ne dirait pas hein ? Et pourtant je suis bel et bien un garçon, fit calmement le concerné, tout en entamant tranquillement son repas.

-Je….je suis désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Yukari-chan ! Tu n'es pas comme IA et tous ces autres salopards qui passent leur temps à se moquer de lui, tout comme ils le font avec moi. Sérieusement, Riri, comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme ?

-Je ne leur prête pas attention, c'est tout. Si tu le fais, c'est sûr qu'ils continueront à persister. »

Yukari était vachement admirative en le voyant considérer les choses aussi calmement. Elle, elle avait toujours été nerveuse et bouleversée par les événements, alors que Ritsu avait l'air d'être passé au-dessus de ça.

Ils se mirent donc à discuter tous les trois, juste avant l'arrivée de Fukase. Lorsque celui-ci arriva, le contact fut immédiat et une complicité se forma peu à peu entre les quatre adolescents. Rien que cette constatation réchauffait grandement le coeur de

Yukari, qui ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec une autre personne que sa mère. Désormais, elle ne se sentirait plus mal en disant à sa mère qu'elle avait un groupe d'amis, car c'était effectivement le cas. Jamais, elle ne se serait jamais imaginée s'entendre avec une fille comme Galaco, qui était totalement à son opposé. Galaco était le genre de fille à ne pas garder sa langue dans sa poche et était la majeure partie du temps directe et crue dans ses propos quand ça lui chantait. Ils formaient une drôle de bande tous les quatre. Fukase et Galaco étaient les plus dynamiques, Ritsu et Yukari les plus réservés. Mais dans le fond, ça l'arrangeait bien.


	6. Chapter 6

Le bien, le mal, dans le fond, où était la différence entre les deux ? Cette différence, cela faisait un long moment qu'il ne la percevait plus. Telle une machine usée, son corps se mettait en marche, dicté par un esprit qui était tout autant rouillé. Dans cette chambre peu éclairée et sentant le renfermé, il s'y sentait comme apaisé. C'était sa piaule, sa forteresse, son château. Loin des cris enragés de sa mère ayant trop bu, le jeune homme se laissait aller à son activité préférée.

 _Celle de l'espionner._

D'un geste qu'on aurait pu qualifier de tendre sans connaître ses intentions, l'individu se mit à caresser langoureusement la photographie qui se trouvait piégée entre ses longs doigts. Ces derniers prenaient le temps de redessiner avec une certaine finesse les traits de son visage. De son si beau visage. La vie était cruelle tout de même. Le voilà condamné à passer ses journées à la surveiller, le coeur lourd. Il en était bien conscient. Yukari ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Il avait tout fait foirer et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à une seule personne. Lui-même.

Yukari était douce, gentille, pleine de bonnes intentions. Lui, était son exact opposé. Malsain, manipulateur, malade, c'était à s'en demander comment ces deux-là avaient fait pour se rencontrer. L'entrée de Yukari dans sa vie se révélait être une bénédiction, un miracle. Et malgré ça, il avait fallu qu'il s'arrange pour la perdre.

 _...Je ne veux plus te laisser t'échapper, Yukari. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je serai celui qui partagera ta vie. Je serai le seul qui comptera à tes yeux._

Rageusement, il balança tout le contenu de son bureau violemment au sol, éclatant au passage plusieurs boules à neige. Il se laissa tomber au sol, attrapant fermement quelques mèches de ses cheveux, tout en contenant un puissant cri qui aurait pu rendre n'importe qui sourd.

* * *

-...Je pensais bien que tu n'allais jamais revenir, Piko.

Le dénommé Piko leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Elle était incroyablement jolie, mais pas autant que l'était Yukari. Contrairement à elle, IA dégageait une très mauvaise aura. Un horrible mélange de méchanceté, de jalousie mais surtout de rancoeur. Et c'était exactement pour cette raison que Piko ne se sentait pas attiré par elle. Il n'avait jamais aimé les gens méchants. Ils étaient beaucoup moins intéressants.

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons ne réagit pas, se contentant de s'installer à nouveau en face d'elle. Son café, à moitié entamé, était presque froid. Tant pis. Il voulait en finir, et vite. La blandinette, elle, semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose. Elle dégustait sa pâtisserie avec une gourmandise qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler.

 _Cette fille est une allumeuse, clairement._

\- Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, IA.

\- Je sais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! Alors, reprenons là où on en était ! ~

Elle lui sourit grandement et il ne fit qu'une chose soupirer.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, Yukari était ton ex petite-amie et tu m'as filé un énorme coup de main en me passant cette photo d'elle nue. Mais comme tu t'y attendais déjà, je ne compte pas m'en arrêter là.

-...Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ? Je t'ai rendu un énorme service et tu comptes encore sur moi ?! S'emporta t-il, sous l'air étonné de la jeune fille.

Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! Piko avait réellement du mal à supporter cette fille, et s'il le faisait, c'était uniquement dans le but de récupérer Yukari.

\- Du calme, du calme, Piko-chou. Si tu continues encore à t'époumoner, on va finir par se faire virer du café. Alors ferme là et écoute-moi très sérieusement.

Cette fois-ci, il se tut pour de bon. Tant mieux, IA ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle mette son plan à exécution.

\- Parfait. Yukari me gêne...Et Fukase te gêne également. J'espère que tu vois c'est qui au moins ?

Il hocha de la tête lentement, l'écoutant cette fois-ci attentivement, presque religieusement. IA était clairement peu digne d'intérêt mais elle savait s'y prendre pour provoquer certaines sensations en lui. Il avait simplement fallu qu'elle prononce le mot « Fukase » pour attiser une terrible colère en lui.

 _Ce garçon, je le déteste. Il essaye de s'approprier ma bien aimée avec ses airs de rebelle. Il faut à tout prix que je l'en éloigne._

\- Je me chargerai de lui ne t'en fais pas...Et toi, tu te chargeras de récupérer cette horreur qu'est ta Yukari. Ainsi, nous serons quittes tous les deux, hein ? Parce que tu vois, traîner avec un gars comme toi, ça risque de tacher fortement ma réputation. »

Encore une fois, Piko dut se contenir. De quel droit se permettait-elle de parler ainsi de Yukari ? Elle ne valait absolument pas mieux qu'elle ! Dans tous les cas, Piko lui devait beaucoup et était malheureusement dans l'obligation de se tenir à carreaux. Elle allait l'aider à son tour et son plus grand rêve était sur le point de se réaliser.

-C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?!

Il poussa un énorme soupir. Sa mère était comme d'habitude, toujours affalée sur le canapé. Quand Piko posait les yeux sur elle, un seul sentiment l'animait. La pitié. Sa mère, qui autrefois était tout à fait respectable, s'était laissée aller depuis la disparition de son époux. Et accessoirement celle du père de Piko. Père qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu et dont il ne voulait rien savoir. Après tout, il n'était pas mieux qu'elle. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle.

Il n'avait plus envie de faire la moindre chose pour elle.

\- Réponds-moi, sale fils de pute!

Elle lui lança la télécommande, seul objet qui se trouvait à sa proximité et il se contenta de l'éviter. Il avait l'habitude en même temps.

* * *

\- Monsieur et madame Suzune, si vous saviez à quel point cela nous fait plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Fukase retint un petit rire. Avec ces faux airs émerveillés, ses parents avaient l'air totalement ridicules, et le pire, c'est qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

-Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur Takayashi, répondit Mme Suzune, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Et le voilà coincé dans un de ces dîners super malaisants. Tandis que les adultes discutaient poliment et calmement, Fukase en profita pour observer ces derniers. Mme Suzune ressemblait trait pour trait à sa fille. Leurs chevelures étaient pratiquement les mêmes, toujours d'un aussi beau bleu. Seule petite différence, celle de la mère était ondulée, contrairement à celle de sa fille, qui était parfaitement lisse. Du côté du père, il n'y avait rien de spécial à retirer. Il était plutôt classique physiquement parlant, ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux étaient noirs. Mais le jeune homme rougit légèrement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Ring. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait deviné qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il s'amusait à les observer tous les trois pour faire passer le temps.

-Vous êtes bien silencieux, les enfants. Et si tu en profitais pour faire un petit tour avec Ring, mon chéri ? »

Fukase adressa un regard particulièrement noir à sa mère, qui bizarrement, n'en avait pas l'air affectée du tout. Il se leva alors et attendit que Ring en fasse de même. Dans le fond, la journée aurait pu être parfaite si Yukari avait été à la place de Ring. C'était méchant de penser ça, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Ses parents comptaient probablement le fiancer à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, or, Fukase ne ressentait rien de particulier envers elle. Certes, elle était jolie, adorable, bien qu'un peu timide et avait tout pour incarner la petite-amie parfaite, mais tous ces critères ne suffisaient pas à le convaincre.

\- Fukase, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Ils avaient décidé de s'asseoir à un banc, un peu à l'écart du soleil qui commençait à taper fort. En parfait gentleman, Fukase avait tenu à payer pour sa compagne, et celle-si se retrouvait avec une glace pour le moins appétissante dans les mains. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle, essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Non non, absolument rien !

-Tu mens, Fukase.

Le rouquin se saisit en entendant l'intensité de la voix de son interlocutrice. Le ton était autoritaire, et il ne fallait pas qu'elle insiste plus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était vraiment pas convaincant dans ses explications. Il poussa un petit soupir de frustration, optant pour la franchise.

-Cette histoire de fiançailles arrangées ne me convient pas du tout, admit-il finalement, tout en la regardant bien dans les yeux.

Ring prit un petit moment pour lui répondre. Tout d'abord, elle soutint son regard. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Fukase crut voir une autre personne en face de lui. L'expression faciale de la jeune fille avait quelque chose de plus dur, de plus bouleversé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? A moi non plus. Mon coeur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa de ses lèvres. Fukase ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ring était sûrement bouleversée, il suffisait d'entendre l'intensité de sa voix pour le comprendre.

-C'est horrible ce qu'ils nous font. Ils nous considèrent comme des vulgaires marionnettes, alors que nous avons aussi notre mot à dire.

Une larme roula sur l'une des joues de Ring, Fukase serra le poing. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que leurs parents soient aussi aveuglés par leur position sociale ? C'était de l'égoïsme pur.

* * *

Au final, le voyage scolaire n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique que ça. Le plus incroyable dans tout ça, c'est qu'IA et sa bande de vipères aux langues fourchues l'avaient laissée respirer un peu. Cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Yukari se sentait apaisée ces derniers temps et n'avait plus cette désagréable sensation qu'elle allait vomir ses tripes ou s'évanouir à tout temps. Elle passait énormément de temps avec Ritsu et Galaco, qui étaient rapidement devenus ses meilleurs amis. Et il ne fallait pas non plus exclure Fukase, qui prenait de plus en plus une place importante dans son coeur. Yukari était d'ailleurs confuse à ce sujet. Quand Fukase la regardait ou lui parlait tout simplement, elle avait cette tendance à se sentir toute chose. Son coeur battait plus fort et son visage virait souvent au cramoisi. Était-ce réellement de l'amour ?

Elle n'en savait rien, tout compte fait. Sa dernière relation amoureuse remontait à i ans, et s'en rappeler était douloureux. Qualifier ça de relation était même exagéré, vu la tournure des événements.

-Yukari, le proviseur souhaiterait te voir.

Yukari leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il s'agissait d'une fille de sa classe, à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole d'ailleurs. Elle hocha de la tête et Fukase ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'air inquiet.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, Yukari ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, Fukase. Ça ira !

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, juste avant de ne s'éclipser. Sur son chemin, elle croisa IA, qui l'ignora royalement. Seule Teto soutint son regard pendant une fraction de secondes. Quelque chose n'allait pas décidément. Quoi qu'il en soit, Yukari fit de son mieux pour paraître la plus sereine possible. Il n'était pas question de laisser l'angoisse s'emparer d'elle à nouveau.

-Je t'en prie, installe-toi, Yuzuki.

L'adolescente ne se fit pas prier. La situation était tout de même bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais été convoquée par le proviseur en personne auparavant, et l'idée d'être en face de cet homme imposant, provoquait une certaine appréhension en elle.

-Monsieur, au sujet de quoi m'avez-vous fait appeler ?

Lui demanda t-elle poliment, cachant cette fois-ci avec difficulté sa nervosité. Ses genoux n'arrêtaient pas de trembler et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec ses doigts.

-Yuzuki, je vais être honnête avec toi. Ton niveau scolaire n'est pas franchement remarquable mais tu as toujours été une élève exemplaire, et c'est un plus quand on est une boursière.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. On lui rappelait sans cesse sa condition sociale, et cela avait pour don d'instaurer encore une forme de malaise et de culpabilité en elle.

-Malheureusement, j'ai reçu certaines photos qui ne m'ont pas laissé de marbre. J'ignore de qui elles proviennent, mais dans tous les cas, de telles photographies risquent de nuire à notre établissement.

Après avoir fouillé un moment dans ses tiroirs, le proviseur en sortit 3 photos. Yukari se figea. Elle qui était si sereine et détendue, venait de basculer de l'autre côté. Son rythme cardiaque avait nettement augmenté et ses mains s'étaient remises à trembler. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar.

 _Le proviseur est au courant maintenant. Je suis sûre que c'est encore un coup d'IA, il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse faire une chose pareille._

-Je suis dans le regret de vous renvoyer temporairement, Yukari. Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications de votre part. Votre mère est au courant.

C'en était trop ! Emplie d'une détresse immense, Yukari quitta précipitamment le bureau. Sa vue commençait à s'embuer et tout en courant le long du bâtiment, elle put entendre certains commentaires désagréables raisonner douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais regarder sa mère en face, après tout le mal qu'elle s'était donné pour lui offrir des études dignes de ce nom.

 _J'ai envie de mourir._


	7. Chapter 7

« Yukari...Où es-tu bon sang ? »

Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein lorsque Yukari lui affirmait clairement que tout irait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire ? C'était impossible, surtout quand on savait à quel point ils étaient devenus proches ces deux-là. Fukase s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir regardé aveuglement Yukari se faire persécuter depuis son entrée au lycée. Il avait été un lâche, un pur égoïste. Tout cela parce que peureux comme il l'était, agir était hors de question et qu'il préférait faire ridiculement confiance au fameux « Quelqu'un finira bien par réagir. » Sauf que bien évidemment, personne n'avait réagi. Au final, il ne valait pas mieux que tous ces gens dont il avait si souvent pris l'habitude d'insulter de mouton.

-Galaco, Ritsu, s'il vous plaît ne m'attendez pas, rentrez.

On pouvait lire de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de ses deux amis et Fukase faisait sincèrement de son mieux pour ne pas exploser. Yukari était certes adorable, mais putain ce qu'elle pouvait être douée pour le mettre dans des états inimaginables !

-Tu es sûr, Fukase ? C'est impensable pour nous de te laisser continuer à la chercher seul !

-Allez-y. Je me débrouillerai.

Il sentait bien qu'ils avaient envie de l'aider, mais pour lui c'était hors de question. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de les rendre mal. Il se mit alors à courir à travers tout le bâtiment, se fichant bien qu'on le prenne pour un débile ou qu'on le réprimande. Il ne supportait plus de voir Yukari souffrir. Parfois, l'impuissance pouvait se révéler être encore plus cruelle que la souffrance en elle-même. Ce sentiment constant de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses sans que quelque chose n'arrive par la suite, le détruisait à petit feu.

-Tiens donc, regardez les mecs !

L'adolescent se retourna brusquement. Une bande de 3 jeunes hommes, presque adultes, l'observaient d'un air narquois. L'un d'eux avait un air vraiment effrayant, et Fukase ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal en croisant ses orbes rouges particulièrement agressives. Ils le dépassaient tous d'une bonne tête et aux expressions qu'ils avaient, ils n'étaient pas venus le voir dans le plus grand des hasards.

-...Bougez-vous. J'aimerais passer.

Matsuda s'esclaffa et Fukase serra le poing.

-Ecoute-moi bien petite sous-merde, commença t-il, presque menaçant, t'as intérêt à bien te tenir tranquille si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'amoche.

\- Pardon ? S'exclama le concerné, outré non seulement que de purs inconnus viennent lui faire perdre de son temps pour essayer de retrouver Yukari mais également par le fait que ces derniers se permettent de mal lui parler.

-Arrête de geindre, continua celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande, et oublie cette idiote de Yuzuki, on compte s'occuper d'elle aussi. Alors si tu tiens vraiment à elle, je te conseille de te tenir à carreaux, sinon on hésite pas à employer les grands moyens.

Sous le choc, aucun mot ne sortit des lèvres du jeune homme. Son corps refusait strictement de lui obéir, et malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de fuir à toutes jambes. Son rythme cardiaque avait nettement augmenté, et avec d'immenses efforts, l'adolescent faisait clairement de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser impressionner.

-...Allez vous faire voir.

Il avait finalement levé les yeux vers ses agresseurs. Ses iris rouges flamboyaient de colère et un air plus que froid et impassible trônait sur son visage. Les plus âgés ne répondirent rien en premier lieu, se contentant de se lancer quelques regards. Mais Matsuda avait l'air plus amusé que ses amis et il fut le premier à projeter rapidement son poing vers le plus jeune. Fukase le bloqua tout aussi rapidement et une expression de surprise se lisait sur le visage de l'autre. Il devait sûrement être étonné qu'un gamin aussi maigrichon que lui arrive à se défendre.

Tels des chiens enragés, les deux autres ne perdirent pas de temps et vinrent le secourir. Si au début Fukase se débrouillait plutôt bien pour parer leurs coups, la fatigue et la faiblesse s'emparaient de plus en plus de lui au fil du temps. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était seul contre trois garçons bien plus forts et mieux proportionnés que lui.

Ils ne lui laissaient pas une seule minute de répit, et en raison de l'intensité de leurs coups, Fukase sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus debout pour longtemps. Du sang commençait à couler le long de ses lèvres et le reste de son corps avait été méchamment et durement abîmé. Une bonne partie de son visage était couverte d'hématomes et une bosse se formait au niveau de son crâne.

« Ça t'apprendra à essayer de jouer au grand, sale petit bâtard. »

Matsuda ne se gêna pas pour écraser l'une de ses jambes à l'aide de son pied, juste avant de ne lui cracher au visage.

« Y-ukari... »

Gémit faiblement le garçon, tandis que ses yeux essayaient péniblement de se fermer. Les agresseurs ne perdirent pas de temps pour s'enfuir.

« ...Takayashi...Oh mon dieu ! »

Teto poussa un petit cri perçant et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son camarade de classe. Le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux était tristement épouvantable. Fukase avait été bien amoché et il gisait péniblement au sol. En l'espace d'un instant, la rouquine crut même qu'il avait rendu son dernier souffle. Une certaine panique l'envahit et d'une main tremblante, elle saisit le téléphone portable du jeune homme. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de code et elle put facilement accéder à son répertoire. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle appela sa mère. De ce qu'elle savait, le père était souvent absent alors joindre la mère semblait plus logique.

Jamais Yukari n'avait eu aussi peur d'affronter sa mère. Elles avaient toujours été très proches toutes les deux et s'imaginer que sa génitrice pourrait être horriblement déçue d'elle lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme un poids pour elle et les événements d'aujourd'hui n'arrangeaient absolument pas les choses. Pire, ils les empiraient. Qu'allait-elle donc lui dire ? Aurait-elle le courage de soutenir son regard sans verser la moindre larme ? Complètement brisée de l'intérieur, Yukari avait l'impression que le moindre pas la rapprochant de son domicile était similaire à la sensation de marcher sur du verre. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait réellement le choix.

-Je suis rentrée...

Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix, tout en refermant la porte derrière elle. L'atmosphère de la maison était froide et lugubre, la poussant même à croire qu'elle aurait très bien pu se tromper d'endroit. En passant par la cuisine, un petit mot écrit soigneusement attira son attention.

 _Bonjour ma chérie. Si tu lis ce message, sache que je ne te gronderai pas et que je te fais confiance. Tu as toujours été l'événement le plus heureux qui ait pu m'arriver, et je ne laisserai personne me faire croire que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais._

 _Néanmoins, je compte sur toi pour tout me raconter lors de mon retour. Malheureusement, je vais devoir partir pendant 2 semaines régler une histoire familiale. Je t'ai laissé suffisamment d'argent pour ce délai, ne t'en fais pas._

 _Prends soin de toi mon coeur, j'essayerai de te téléphoner le plus souvent possible._

Elle se laissa tomber au sol. Même en apprenant que sa fille avait été renvoyée temporairement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la défendre et de la couver. Elle avait une chance incroyable, c'était clair et net. Mais malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Sa mère s'absentait au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'elle, et rien que cette idée lui brisait le coeur. Mais elle était très mal placée pour jouer aux égoïstes. Il fallait qu'elle profite avant tout de cet isolement forcé pour se remettre en question. Le lycée avait toujours été un enfer pour elle, alors s'en éloigner malgré les conséquences et les circonstances, s'avérait être plus agréable qu'y être. Tout simplement.

-Oh mon chéri...Si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur !

-Maman… ?

Fukase eut un léger pincement au coeur lorsqu'il vit des larmes ruisseler le long des joues fardées de sa mère. Certes, elle avait l'air particulièrement ridicule avec son rouge à lèvre qui filait et son mascara qui coulait, mais elle restait tout de même sa mère et voir qu'elle avait pleuré pour lui le touchait vraiment.

\- Mon pauvre poussin...Ces ordures t'ont presque défiguré ! C'est une honte ! Comment peut-on oser s'en prendre ainsi à un Takayashi ?

A l'entente de ses mots, un flash black pour le moins brutal apparut dans son esprit. En rentrant du lycée et en cherchant Yukari désespérément, il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur une bande de voyous. Mais il y avait une chose qui avait le don de le rendre confus. S'il avait été agressé de sorte à finir assommé, qui avait eu la gentillesse de le conduire jusque chez lui ? Vu la réaction de sa mère, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être elle.

\- Dis maman… ?

\- Oui, mon coeur ? Fit-elle, paraissant moins révoltée cette fois-ci.

\- Qui m'a ramené ici… ?

Elle lui expliqua alors qu'une adolescente portant des anglaises s'était empressée de la contacter et que la jeune fille en question se prénommait Kasane Teto. Fukase eut soudainement envie de vomir. C'était impossible. Teto était une véritable garce, et on pouvait clairement lire de la cruauté dans ses grandes prunelles rubis. Étant donné la situation et son état plus que déplorable, le jeune homme était bien conscient qu'elle ne perdrait pas son temps à lui raconter des craques. Mais tout de même, il tombait littéralement de haut là ! Soit la rouquine avait dû avoir de la pitié pour lui, soit elle avait sûrement quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

-Assez parlé, tu as besoin de te reposer.

Pas la peine de répondre, il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Fukase ne s'était d'ailleurs toujours pas regardé dans la glace, et franchement, c'était très peu pour lui. A entendre sa mère parler, il avait été « défiguré ». Il savait bien qu'elle avait tendance à exagérer, mais en sentant une douleur presque insupportable au niveau de son crâne et au niveau de ses muscles, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas non plus reçu de légers coups.

Putain de merde, ce que Yukari lui manquait. Même en étant blessé, il arrivait encore à se soucier d'elle. Depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile, la peur le rongeait et le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas qu'une simple amitié qui les liait. Non, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus fort que ça.

« Vous avez entendu, les filles ? A ce qu'il paraît, Takayashi s'est fait défoncer par des mecs du coin ! »

Il n'avait même pas fallu plus d'un jour pour que la nouvelle se répande rapidement à travers tout le lycée.

 _Pathétique._

Luka et Gahata étaient stupides, mais IA ne l'était pas elle. Aussi cruel que ça l'était, Teto se sentait liée à elle. Dans le fond, elles se ressemblaient énormément. Bonnes oratrices, elles avaient la facilité d'attirer les foules et de manipuler n'importe qui sans le moindre scrupule. Mais la rouquine ne voulait plus mener cette vie. Aria la faisait frissonner, et pas dans le bon sens du terme, malheureusement. Si au départ, le charisme et la prestance de cette fille l'avaient séduite en quelque sorte, le temps n'avait pas empêché de transformer cette admiration en véritable crainte. Pas besoin de réfléchir pendant des jours, Teto était persuadée qu'Aria était la responsable de tout ça. Elle était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, mais Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être ambitieuse quand elle le voulait !

 _Intelligente, mais horriblement cruelle._

L'amour pouvait-elle réellement la conduire à faire de telles choses ? La blandinette était peut-être attirée par Fukase, mais il était hors de question que Teto la laisse agir comme telle encore une fois.

 _Peu importe le prix._

Parfois, Yukari remerciait le bon Dieu de lui avoir envoyé Galaco et Ritsu. Ils la réconfortaient et arrivaient à combler l'absence de Fukase.

 _Je suis vraiment désolée, Fukase...Je suis sûre que c'est sûrement à cause de moi que tu as été agressé…_

A l'allure où la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'établissement, Yukari n'avait pas pu rester ignorante. Elle mourrait littéralement d'inquiétude. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle le voie.

En s'avançant à petits pas vers son domicile, elle eut la désagréable sensation d'être suivie. Déglutissant un peu, elle fit de son mieux pour rester concentrée sur sa route.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu d'être brusquement attrapée par derrière.

Elle se mit à hurler, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La personne qui la tenait avait une sacrée force.

Sans le savoir, elle laissa son esprit et son corps sombrer dans un immense trou noir.


	8. Chapter 8

_Après une longue absence, le huitième chapitre sort enfin ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire, qu'elles soient anonymes ou actives sur la plate-forme !_

 _Les Vocaloids/ Utauloids appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Seule l'histoire est de moi._

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, Piko n'avait jamais été forcément dérangé. Ou « taré » comme le surnommaient la plupart des gars qui prenaient plaisir à le brutaliser à une certaine période. Piko, c'était un garçon comme les autres. Un garçon avec des rêves, des objectifs et avec un caractère bien à lui. Parfois, on faisait des bonnes rencontres. Parfois des mauvaises. Dire que sa rencontre avec Yukari faisait partie des mauvaises serait pour le moins paradoxal. La jeune fille avait réellement apporté quelque chose dans sa vie et avait contribué activement à son bonheur et à son bien-être. Néanmoins, quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas elle le problème. Le problème, c'était lui. Rien de plus. Voilà pourquoi leur relation ne pouvait qu'être malsaine et dérangeante. Yukari était l'incarnation même de la bonté, de la pureté et de la gentillesse. Leurs caractères étaient opposés et avaient la particularité de se mélanger de façon confuse. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, mais pas de la même manière.

Piko était obsédé. Yukari était pure. Il en voulait plus. Elle ne comprenait pas. Quand ses grands yeux le fixaient de manière innocente, il craquait littéralement. Il l'avait brisée. En mille morceaux. Les morceaux avaient été recollés, mais il n'était pas celui qui l'avait fait.

Il était arrivé.

Il lui avait pris son coeur.

Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- Yukari, à quel point, m'aimes-tu ?

Lui avait-il demandé, un grand sourire au visage. Elle s'était tournée vers lui, en lui rendant son sourire. Elle était sincère et ne voyait en aucun cas une raison valable de lui mentir.

\- Je pourrais tout faire pour toi, Piko.

Le sourire que le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche avait s'était largement étiré.

 _Intéressant._

Au départ, ils avaient commencé par la méthode douce. Piko, prenant très à coeur son rôle de petit-ami modèle, ETavait fait en sorte de mettre en confiance la jeune fille. Il lui murmurait des mots doux, la rassurait et ne cessait de lui rappeler à quel point elle comptait à ses yeux. La vérité, sans doute. Mais il restait une pourriture, une pourriture qui n'avait pas hésité à utiliser les sentiments pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Bien que certainement réticente au début, sa petite-amie s'était finalement laissée tenter.

\- Ne te cache pas ainsi, Yukari. Ton corps est magnifique.

-…

Elle l'avait fixé, l'air terrifié. Elle ressemblait à ces petites filles qui avouaient un terrible secret. Son corps, frêle, était caché par des bras peu coopératifs. Elle refusait de se dévoiler.

\- N'aie pas honte de ton corps. Laisse-moi te photographier.

Mal à l'aise, elle avait résisté pendant un bon moment. Il savait manier les mots, et il avait surtout de la patience à revendre. Quand on lui parlait d'accomplir ses objectifs ou tout simplement d'avoir ce qu'il désirait dans les plus brefs délais, Piko se donnait à fond. Malsain.

Et maintenant, il regrettait tout. Il avait réussi à entendre parler de nouveau d'elle, mais de façon encore malsaine. Il l'avait blessée, une fois de plus. Dans le fond, il savait bien que c'était fichu. N'était-ce pas ridicule et complètement conscient de penser pouvoir récupérer son ex en placardant des photos d'elle nue sur un panneau d'affichage ?

Piko était pathétique et sacrément dérangé.

* * *

\- Oh mais qui voilà ! Ne serais-tu pas la cadette de la famille Kasane ?

La rouquine se retint de soupirer. _La cadette._ Voilà à quel surnom elle était constamment réduite. Dans la famille, il n'y avait que son grand-frère, Ted, qui était connu de réputation pour être l'héritier de la société. Elle, elle n'était que la petite sœur se tenant à ses côtés tel un vulgaire toutou avec son maître.

\- C'est bien moi ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, madame Takayashi.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Vous savez, ce genre de sourire que la majorité des adolescents ont tendance à faire lorsqu'ils ont une intention bien ancrée dans la tête. Bien évidemment, Teto ne comptait pas mettre le grappin sur Fukase ou quoi que ce soit. C'était plus important et plus profond que ça.

\- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point ça me soulage de voir que Fukase a un peu de visite. Ces monstres ont mis mon bébé dans un état horrible…

Elle avait envie de lui glisser quelques mots, de lui dire que c'était elle qui l'avait appelée et qui avait trouvé Fukase dans un état déplorable. Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, la demoiselle préféra garder le silence à ce propos. La plus âgée la laissa donc pénétrer dans la chambre de son fils unique et avec un dernier sourire, cette dernière s'en alla. La chambre était immense, bien trop grande pour une seule personne y logeant. Mais les riches avaient un amour inconsidéré et obsessionnel pour la grandeur, et ils se fichaient bien de l'aspect pratique des choses. Elle eut un léger pincement au coeur. Indirectement, elle était responsable du malheur du jeune homme. Responsable pour avoir soutenu IA dans ses atrocités, responsable pour l'avoir observée faire sans réagir, responsable pour avoir ri avec elle, alors qu'elles prenaient toutes les quatre plaisir à humilier Yukari.

Fukase dormait profondément. Paisiblement même. Endormi, il avait l'air d'être un enfant. Un enfant plongé dans ses songes, à tel point qu'il serait cruel de le tirer de ces douces merveilles. S'approchant un peu plus de lui, un détail marquant sauta aux yeux de la rouquine.

Diable, qu'il était vraiment beau de près.

Teto avait honte, honte de ne pas s'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Pas qu'il était forcément son genre, mais il avait un charme bien à lui.

Pas étonnant qu'IA ait voulu mettre le grappin dessus. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire à quel point elle était désolée. Des atrocités, elle en avait commises, en long et en large. Avec le temps, ces dernières commençaient à peser et la jeune fille n'avait d'autre choix que de les traîner péniblement derrière elle. Les regrets ne suffisaient pas. Les actes, n'étaient-ils pas plus significatifs et représentatifs de la culpabilité que chacun d'entre nous pouvait ressentir ?

Après être restée un moment auprès de lui, Teto décida de s'en aller. Elle était restée suffisamment longtemps pour se remettre en question. Fukase souffrait, mais Yukari était dans une situation bien plus dangereuse. Elle était harcelée et source de toutes les moqueries venant de la part des autres lycéens…

* * *

Yukari avait l'impression que son propre corps n'était plus le sien. Comme un fantôme prenant la possession d'un corps d'un autre. Avait-elle été droguée ? Elle ne le savait pas encore. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

Elle n'aurait probablement dû jamais le faire. A peine ses prunelles mauves progressivement ouvertes, la lycéenne eut droit à une terrible vision. Ses jambes, ainsi que le reste de son corps étaient attachés à une vulgaire chaise, probablement usée avec le temps. Sans plus tarder, un élan de panique s'empara d'elle. Cette endroit, elle ne le connaissait pas. Que s'était-il passé ?! Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir suivi quelqu'un ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Ah mon amour ! Enfin réveillée ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais !

Si elle le pouvait, Yukari se serait figée et aurait hurlé de toutes ses forces. Gros inconvénients, elle était ni dans la capacité de bouger ni d'user de ses cordes vocales, étant donné qu'elle avait été attachée et baîllonnée avec une certaine délicatesse. Pour ne pas dire cruauté.

Piko.

Comment avait-il pu retrouver sa trace après tout ce temps ? Elle avait déménagé et avait coupé définitivement les ponts avec lui, après les violentes disputes qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux par le passé. Alors comment avait-il fait ?

Elle se sentait piégée. Voilà tout. Piko était bien plus dangereux que tous ses tortionnaires réunis. Eux, ils se contentaient de l'humilier et de l'insulter de tous les noms dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. L'adolescente n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus loin ou de se concerter pour analyser Piko. Il était complètement atteint. Pourri par la jalousie, rongé par une attitude malsaine qui le poussait progressivement à déchiqueter les gens qu'il considérait comme ses proches. C'était horrible.

-…

Incapable d'exprimer le moindre mot, Yukari ne pouvait que communiquer qu'avec le peu de mouvements qu'il lui restait. Une larme roula sur sa joue, suivie par plusieurs. Elle ne sanglotait même pas, elle se contentait de le regarder faiblement. C'était la pire chose qui puisse lui arriver. Piko était cet homme. Cet homme qui l'avait harcelée, celui qui avait pris un malin plaisir à la forcer à faire des choses impensables, celui qui était bien déterminé à lui arracher de force sa virginité. Les autres se comportaient en pourriture, mais pour le moment ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller aussi loin qu'il ne l'avait fait. Dans un sens, il pouvait se sentir vraiment fier d'être le seul à avoir accompli cet exploit pour l'instant.

\- Ne sois pas aussi nerveuse voyons, nous nous connaissons, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi te ferai-je du mal ? Disons juste que tu m'as déçu. Horriblement déçu même. Moi qui te pensais sage et fidèle, me voilà confronté à une bien triste réalité !

Dénuées de sens. Ces paroles sortaient rapidement de sa bouche mais n'avaient aucun sens. Encore une fois, Piko semblait perdu, au point de déballer des choses complètement insensées. Yukari ne voyait absolument pas où son ex voulait en venir. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment son mot à dire. La seule chose qu'elle était autorisée à faire était d'écouter péniblement toutes les insanités qui pouvaient lui passer à l'esprit.

\- Ce garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves à ce putain de gars ?! Les roux rebelles c'est ton trip, hein ? T'aimes ça ?!

Le bruit fracassant d'une chaise rencontrant brutalement la porte ramena bien rapidement Yukari à l'ordre.

Fukase.

Piko savait pour Fukase. Piko était jaloux. Maladivement jaloux. Elle aurait tant voulu se jeter sur lui, le rouer de coups, lui hurler à la figure qu'elle n'était plus son jouet, qu'elle aussi avait le droit de respirer une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

\- Oh bah tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Teto ?

Essoufflée, la concernée se demandait encore où elle avait eu l'audace de trouver autant de courage pour courir aussi vite. En général, la rouquine détestait particulièrement à se salir les mains, et le sentiment était bien plus renforcé lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle-même, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Avait-elle le choix ? Oui et non. Elle avait le choix de nier les faits, de jouer à l'innocente avec les profs et de continuer sa vie, comme si de rien n'était. En contre-partie, elle se risquait à se voir tout retomber en pleine figure. Elle allait agir, peu importe les risques qu'elle encourait. IA était imposante, IA était cruelle, mais il fallait que tout cela cesse.

Un sourire mêlé à de la curiosité et à de l'ironie se traça alors sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la plus grande, accompagnée de sa fidèle bande. Entre autre, composée de Matsuda et de ses 3 clebs. La bonne humeur semblait régner et Teto était bien consciente qu'elle était la tache sur le tableau que formaient les adolescents.

\- J'aimerais te parler. En privé si possible, fit-elle, insistant bien sur le mot « privé » pour faire comprendre à Matsuda qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler ou à essayer de retenir IA.

Dieu seul savait à quel point ce gars pouvait être lourd.

Sans trouver l'intérêt d'ajouter le moindre commentaire, son « amie » quitta les garçons histoire de s'éloigner avec la rousse.

 **\- Il faut y mettre un terme. Que tu le veuilles ou non.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous. Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes prenant le temps de lire mes écrits. Vous savez, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on s'intéresse à mon travail. Je tiens également à m'excuser pour mon énorme manque d'activité. Comme la majorité des jeunes de mon âge, je suis encore aux études et je n'ai absolument pas envie de me foirer. Alors j'ai quasiment tendance à les privilégier ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne ou quoi que ce soit.**

 **Bref. Je pense en avoir trop dit.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Serrant les dents, la rousse ne put s'empêcher de tousser allègrement, dégoûtée par l'odeur de cigarette qui émanait de la bouche d'Aria. La plus grande prenait le temps de la regarder de bas en haut, un peu comme si elle cherchait à l'analyser ou à trouver un détail particulièrement trompeur. Les bras croisés, un mélange d'agacement et de crainte au visage, Teto soutint tout le long le regard de son interlocutrice.

\- Alors, Miss Foreuses ? Tu te décides à parler ?

Soupir. Comment pouvait-elle encore user de ce surnom à la fois pathétique et gênant ? Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails, il y avait beaucoup plus urgent à faire aujourd'hui.

\- On devrait arrêter tout ça, IA, osa t-elle finalement lui dire, sans trembler ou avoir la voix qui déraille à cause de la peur.

Elle était déterminée. Déterminée à se sortir de ce merdier. Personne ne méritait d'être traité plus bas que terre, et encore moins Yukari. Encore moins Fukase. Désormais, la rouquine était prête à encaisser toutes les responsabilités qui s'imposaient. Cette succession d'événements n'était pas supposée se présenter de cette manière là. La méchanceté et la folie progressive de sa prétendue meilleure amie ne faisait que commencer.

\- … Je te demande pardon ?

Un délicieux rire cristallin vint alors la parcourir. Elle riait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, un peu comme si elle était prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable. C'était insoutenable. Envahie d'une soudaine colère, c'était à son tour de ne plus pouvoir tenir en place. D'un geste dur, une claque vint s'abattre sur sa peau d'un blanc immaculée. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'une trace rougeâtre vienne y prendre place. Surprise par la violence et l'intensité de ses gestes, c'était tremblante qu'elle s'éloignait à reculons de sa meilleure amie. Atrocement, l'adolescente sentait son coeur tambouriner et s'agiter dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer, d'être diplomate...D'arranger les choses par elle-même.

 _A force de semer la merde, on récolte la merde._

Elle voulut s'excuser, lui expliquer qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Refus catégorique. Figée et tétanisée, son esprit, sa raison, sa conscience entière, lui criaient de s'en aller. C'était trop tard.

Lentement, la sorcière aux cheveux blancs s'approchait. Plus que noir, son regard la transperçait littéralement.

\- ...Ignoble salope. T'attendais ce moment, hein ? Alors c'est nouveau, tu fais partie des mauviettes maintenant ? Tu me dégoûtes, Teto.

\- T-u...es mal placée pour dire ça, IA. Tu le sais mieux que personne…

Auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait osé lever la main sur IA, et encore moins l'insulter et la provoquer de la sorte. Mais leur relation n'avait jamais rien eu de sain. Elles profitaient l'une de l'autre. IA avait toujours été un modèle pour elle, le genre de fille à qui tout le monde voulait ressembler, qu'ils enviaient tous de manière pathétique et soutenue. Parce qu'avant elle, elle faisait partie des minables. De ces gens à qui on n'accordait aucune attention, car trop futiles à la société. Bien évidemment, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Les insultes continuaient à fuser de tous les côtés, de plus en plus percutantes. Ne réagissant quasiment pas, elle avait tout juste l'occasion de regarder sa tortionnaire dans le blanc des yeux. Alors c'était ça ? C'était donc ça que Yukari ressentait tous les jours ? Les insultes, les rires, les menaces. C'était fou quand même. Il avait fallu qu'elle prenne son putain de courage pour s'en rendre compte. C'était ridicule. Mieux. Elle était ridicule.

* * *

Elle avait beau dormir, pleurer, le supplier du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, Piko ne réagissait pas. C'était avec un certain plaisir malsain qu'il l'observait souffrir, se languir perpétuellement de cette douleur à la fois insoutenable et injustifiée. La colère le consommait sans cesse et l'incompréhension ne faisait que grandir dans les prunelles effrayées de la jeune fille. Parfois, il se penchait tout près d'elle, lui chuchotait quelques mots doux, tout en caressant gentiment sa peau. Ses gestes étaient doux. Sa voix était douce. Mais la personne en elle-même ne l'était pas. Gelée et égoïste, son âme se fichait bien de la faire souffrir ou de la voir pleurer sans retenue.

\- Yukari. Tu es responsable, responsable de tout ce qu'il se passe.

Tremblante, Yukari se crispa lorsque son ex petit-ami vint délicatement la débarrasser de ce qui couvrait sa bouche. Les yeux écarquillés, il lui fallut un long moment pour qu'une série de phrases entrecoupées parviennent à parcourir ses lèvres fragilisées.

\- Mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque, tu comprends ? Je t'aime, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque...Tu sais...Au départ, je ne comptais vraiment pas faire partie de ce foutu plan, avoua t-il alors, ses yeux vairons plongés dans les siens.

Prendre le risque ? Foutu plan ? Toutes les pensées de Yukari se mélangeaient en même temps, ce qui lui provoquait un certain mal de tête.

\- Mais enfin… ! De quoi parle-tu, Piko…?

\- Cette fille. Aria. C'est elle qui m'a demandé de lui venir en aide.

Un coup de poing. Un véritable coup de poing. Elle était consciente que la méchanceté de l'adolescente pouvait aller loin, mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à des conséquences aussi lourdes.

Elle avait été séquestrée. Torturée. Humiliée.

\- Yukari…

\- Détache-moi.

\- Yukari…. ?

\- DETACHE-MOI BORDEL.

Abasourdi par tant de violence et d'agressivité de sa part, Piko n'eut que d'autre choix que de s'exécuter. Un nœud a l'estomac, il observait Yukari se mouvoir en silence. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autant en colère.

\- Piko. Je vais partir d'ici, tu m'entends ? Raconte ce que tu veux à IA, mais je ne veux pas inquiéter ma mère et la rendre malade d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle sera de retour à la maison.

Silencieux, il hocha lentement la tête. Soit. Il ne pouvait pas la garder davantage près de lui, mais il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. Au moins, la jalousie maladive d'IA lui avait permis de « retrouver » celle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

D'un claquement sec, la porte l'enferma. Désormais seul, le jeune homme se laissa tomber au sol, les larmes aux yeux.

Il l'avait définitivement perdue.

Pour de bon.

Yukari n'avait jamais été le problème.

Il était simplement malade.

Un malade pathétique.

* * *

-Vous avez entendus ? Apparemment, Teto est la nouvelle cible d'IA. Décidément, même ses toutous n'échappent pas à la règle.

Derrière eux, des premières années gloussaient, visiblement amusées. Galaco ne put s'empêcher de serrer le poing alors que Fukase lâchait un long soupir agacé. Récemment de retour au lycée, le roux avait eu l'occasion d'être rapidement tenu aux dernières nouvelles. D'un côté, certaines changements ne passaient franchement pas inaperçus. Yukari semblait rayonner de bonheur, alors que les brimades qu'elle subissait, bien qu'elles se soient calmées, étaient toujours présentes. D'abord des remarques, puis des cours qui disparaissent, des mots...Le genre de plaisanteries qu'un enfant de 10 ans s'amuserait davantage à faire qu'un adolescent de 17 ans.

\- Les gars, vous trouvez pas ça vachement bizarre ? Demanda subitement leur amie aux cheveux colorés, tout en observant du coin de l'oeil la nouvelle proie d'IA.

\- ...A propos de Kasane-san… ?

La voix de Yukari semblait teintée d'inquiétude, détail que Fukase trouvait largement ironique au passage. Ritsu, lui, n'émettait pas un seul mot. Avec le temps, la bande s'était progressivement habituée à son côté taciturne et discret.

\- Yukari...Qu'est-ce qui te prends à t'inquiéter soudainement pour elle ?!

Sans le vouloir, il avait haussé le ton, beaucoup trop fort même. Saisie par son comportement, les mains de la jeune fille aux cheveux lavande s'étaient mises à trembler, plus fort que d'habitude.

\- ...Tu trouves ça humain de persécuter les autres, Fukase ? Oui, Teto m'a fait du mal. Oui, elle a participé à toutes ces horribles choses commandées par IA, mais est-ce une raison ? Est-ce une réelle raison pour qu'elle se fasse à son tour torturer ?

\- …

\- S'il te plaît, Fukase. Je comprends que tu veuilles me défendre et que tu lui en veux encore, mais ne lui souhaite pas autant de mal. Personne ne le mérite.

Plus loin, ces paroles réconfortantes et douces étaient parvenues aux oreilles de la rousse. Lentement, une larme vint traverser sa joue, suivie d'une autre, et encore d'une autre. Isolée dans un coin, à l'abri de tous leurs mauvais regards. Ce n'était pas une petite poussière qui avait réussi à la faire pleurer, non. Yukari était la bonté et la gentillesse incarnée en une seule personne.

Et parfois, ça faisait du bien de sentir qu'on n'était pas vraiment seul.

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce neuvième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, car je vous réserve bien des surprises par la suite. Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon manque cruel d'activité, je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser mes divers écrits à l'abandon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait gentil d'avoir quelques reviews. Que ça soit 2 mots voire 4 paragraphes, peu m'importe ! Vos avis et impressions sont juste très importants pour moi !**


	10. Chapter 10

Il n'avait pas fallu plus de deux semaines pour que Teto Kasane devienne la risée du lycée. Partout où l'adolescente avait le malheur de se déplacer, elle avait droit à cette cacophonie de chuchotements, de mauvais regards et de rires acerbes. Sa démarche, peu assurée et inquiète, avait le don de faire redoubler leurs rires. Leurs yeux rieurs et méchants ne se gênaient pas pour la contempler de bas en haut, un peu comme pour lui rappeler que n'importe qui pouvait basculer de l'échelle sociale au moindre faux pas. Confuse et frustrée, Teto était bien consciente que la situation lui échappait littéralement des mains. Son subconscient entier lui criait de ne pas répondre aux provocations, d'ignorer leurs rires et leurs multiples méchancetés. Comment était-ce possible ? Était-ce vraiment réel ? Encore maintenant, il était dur d'accepter cette situation. Constamment propulsée vers le haut, là voilà qui se retrouvait tout en bas. En compagnie de la plèbe, des rejetés. Ironique. Yukari était son égale, et encore, user de ce terme était relativement abusé.

Soupirant longuement de frustration et de déception, la jeune fille se retira. Le plus loin possible. Il ne fallait absolument pas que son rejet parvienne aux oreilles de ses parents, et encore moins à celles de son grand frère. Cruel, sadique, manipulateur, Ted menait la vie dure à sa cadette. Ses mots étaient aussi aiguisés que les lames d'un couteau. Imposant, insensible, l'aîné régnait en maître sur la demeure lorsque leurs parents respectifs étaient absents. Teto ne se laissait pas non plus marcher sur les pieds. Acerbe et sarcastique, elle contrait avec une certaine habilité les remarques désobligeantes de son frère…Mais avec le temps, leur relation se détériorait de plus en plus. Distante, froide, insupportable.

Tentant de relativiser et de se débarrasser de ses nombreuses idées noires, elle saisit délicatement son smartphone dernier cri et se connecta sur l'un de ses nombreux comptes. Comme tout le monde, elle avait ses secrets, et préférait garder son anonymat. Contrairement à IA, elle n'était pas férue de la « reconnaissance », ou du moins, se savoir reconnue par un certain nombre de personnes qu'elle avait connu via divers sites internet ne lui plaisait guère. Elle préférait largement garder ses distances.

Comme elle s'y attendait, un certain nombre de messages qu'on lui avait adressé étaient restés sans réponses. Lassée, elle se força tout de même à y répondre. Ce n'était pas comme si quelque chose d'autre comptait la maintenir occupée, hein ?

Dieu merci, Piko avait fini par relâcher Yukari. Ou du moins, c'était comme cela que la jeune fille l'avait compris. A vrai dire, Piko n'avait pas été précis à ce sujet, et de toute manière, c'était plus que compréhensible. Il n'avait pas à se justifier sur ce genre de chose, il avait assez fait de mal. Elle aussi. Tout le monde. Fukase aussi. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, ce sale égoïste. Le voir ainsi se pavaner en compagnie de Yukari et de sa bande de débiles la mettait hors d'elle. Aveugle, trop rebelle, Fukase jouait littéralement à la sourde-oreille, et ça, elle ne le supportait clairement pas. La patience l'irritait plus qu'autre chose, et pourtant, on lui avait sans cesse rabâché les oreilles avec ça. A lui dire que la patience était la plus belle des vertus, qu'elle aidait à faire un travail formidable sur soi-même. Formidable ? Oh bordel, non. C'était la merde, tout simplement. Il fallait qu'elle se bouge les fesses. Rester inactive et attendre la venue du bon temps ne l'avancerait certainement pas.

\- Bonjour, Kasane-san !

Surprise de la voir se diriger vers elle, Teto en lâcha presque l'appareil électronique. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Que faisait-elle là ? Un grand sourire aux lèvres, l'air détendu et assuré, Yukari s'installa juste en face d'elle, parfaitement comme si de rien n'était pas. Ahurie et encore choquée par ce qui était actuellement en train de se produire sous ses propres yeux, Teto n'osait même pas prononcer le moindre mot. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la bande d'amis fut au complet. Ils étaient tellement à fond dans leur discussion qu'ils en arrivaient à ignorer totalement les regards indiscrets et murmures. Seul Fukase semblait afficher un air perplexe. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Absolument pas.

-… Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous récolter constamment des problèmes ?

Leur demanda t-elle sèchement, toujours aussi fidèle à elle-même. Le seul à tiquer fut Fukase, les autres, quant à eux, restaient incroyablement calmes. Même la petite Galaco, qui avait la langue pendue en général.

\- Yukari a décidé de venir te voir, alors nous avons pris partie pour elle. Rien de plus.

Le ton de Ritsu était tout aussi sec que l'était celui de leur interlocutrice. En le voyant lui répondre de la sorte, Teto comprit bien vite qu'elle n'avait pratiquement plus de pouvoir sur la bande d'amis, et que leur parler sèchement et avec mépris n'aurait aucune conséquence qui puisse être jugée valable. Ravalant son flot de colère et d'indignation, elle préféra opter cette fois-ci pour la discrétion. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un en avait grandement à faire de son sort de toutes manières.

\- C'est exact ! Il m'était insupportable de te voir isolée à ton tour, personne ne le mérite.

\- Pourtant, personne ne t'a demandé de me tendre la main, Yuzuki…

\- Fais-moi confiance, Kasane-san. Cette situation doit cesser. Pour notre bien à tous.

Qu'elles étaient belles ses paroles, ça en était presque touchant. A la fois touchée et dégoûtée par la naïveté dégoulinante de Yukari, la jeune fille soupira. Sa détermination, à la limite du non raisonnable l'avait en quelque sorte convaincu

* * *

 _Teto a souri. Ce n'était pas un sourire comme les autres, pas ce sourire affreux et méchant qu'elle avait pour habitude de m'adresser par le passé. Non. C'était un sourire sincère, compatissant. Durant tout ce temps, j'ai pu sentir le regard à la fois inquiet et méfiant de Fukase se poser sur moi. Entre Teto et lui, il y avait quelque chose que je ne saurai décrire. Une sorte de tension, de distance. C'était un peu comme si je les avais involontairement forcés à se fréquenter tous les deux, alors que mon attention première n'était que de renouer les liens si fragiles que j'aurai pu avoir avec elle. Il y avait des jours où je prenais mon courage à deux mains et où je tentais d'éclaircir la situation avec Fukase. Aussi renfrogné qu'un enfant faisant des caprices, il refusait catégoriquement de s'approfondir sur le sujet, me répondant constamment à coup de « Ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi. » et de « Il ne se passe rien du tout. C'est simple à comprendre, non ? » Non, ce n'était pas si aussi simple, Fukase. Tu ne comprenais pas. Tu n'avais pas compris._

 _Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de toutes ces horribles choses que j'ai dû subir. Piko. Encore lui. Si je te l'avais dit, tu te serais mis à crier, à jurer que tu allais le tuer de tes propres mains. Mais tu ne pouvais pas. Je voulais simplement te venir en aide, rien de plus. C'est drôle, je répète exactement les mêmes choses que tu as pour habitude d'employer. Enfin. Ce n'était pas le pire dans tout ça._

 _IA était calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour la sale peste qu'elle était. Son silence et sa façon de m'ignorer m'inquiétaient. Avait-elle encore quelque chose derrière la tête ? Je n'en doutais pas une seconde, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de passer du temps avec les personnes à qui je tenais réellement. D'un côté, je pouvais m'estimer heureuse. Plus personne ne prenait la peine de m'ennuyer au lycée, ni moi, ni les autres. En ce qui concernait Teto, c'était à peu près pareil, mis à part quelques railleries fusant d'ici ou là. Ça me rassurait. Vraiment. Teto m'avait fait beaucoup de mal, elle avait été une des premières personnes à me regarder souffrir. Celle qui encourageait IA du regard, qui ricanait sans cesse tout en murmurant que je n'avais que ce que je méritais. Je ne savais pas spécialement ce qui m'avait pris ce jour-là, n'importe qui aurait détourné le regard, par pur vengeance. Je ne pouvais le tolérer. Absolument pas._

Soigneusement, Yukari plia le morceau de papier et le glissa délicatement dans une enveloppe. Environ tous les trois mois, elle s'adonnait à ce petit rituel. Pour certains, il n'avait clairement pas de sens. A quoi bon écrire à quelqu'un qui ne répondra jamais ? Malgré ça, la violette continuait. C'était un peu comme un journal intime. Laisser les mots courir sur le papier l'apaisait. Elle s'appliquait, observait d'un air légèrement sceptique les sentiments prendre vie. Pour le moment, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Fukase, son meilleur ami.

* * *

Frais. Le vent était affreusement frais. Diable, que lui avait-il pris d'accepter ? Il y avait de ces moments où Fukase avait du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments. C'était littéralement jouer avec le feu. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Jouer avec son destin ? Assumer les conséquences ? Beaucoup trop confus pour lui tout ça, mais il le fallait.

Il avait arrêté de fumer depuis bien longtemps, et malgré ce fait, il ne pouvait décidément résister à la cigarette que lui tendait sa demi-sœur. Tiens donc, c'était nouveau ça. Il ne l'avait jamais vue fumer auparavant. La jeune fille devait sûrement être poussée et influencée par cette nouvelle mode. Cette nouvelle mode instaurée exclusivement par les jeunes de leur génération. Celle qui vous assurait qu'en fumant tu puais la classe, alors que non, la seule odeur reconnaissable qui se dégageait de toi à plein nez, c'était ton putain de tabac de merde.

\- … Écoute, si c'est pour rien dire, je me casse.

\- Je suis ta sœur, nous avons le même sang, alors pourquoi te forcer à jouer les mecs froids et rebelles ?

Elle se permettait vraiment n'importe quoi. Pas étonnant qu'il ait eu autant de mal à renouer avec elle. Elle n'avait pas de coeur. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle lui avait toujours donné. Sa vie était confortable, il en valait de même pour elle. De quoi se plaignait-elle au final ? Il ne la comprenait pas.

\- Demi-sœur, retiens-le bien.

Elle serra le poing, néanmoins, elle ne se gêna pas pour l'insulter superbement. Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours pareil avec cette fille. A force, elle ressemblait vraiment à un disque rayé, à constamment lui rabâcher les mêmes choses. Encore et encore.

\- Quand me laisseras-tu revenir définitivement ? Ils doivent le savoir, Fukase. Être aussi loin de toi me perturbe, et je ne le supporte plus !

Peu touché, il ne prit même pas la peine de soutenir son regard. Un soupir. Des belles paroles, comme elle en avait ! Pour piailler sur cette prétendue injustice, mademoiselle était présente, par contre, quand il s'agissait d'assumer les conséquences de toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises, elle disparaissait. Quelle sale hypocrite. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient vraiment tous.

\- Il nous faut du temps. Beaucoup du temps. As-tu pensé à tous les problèmes auxquels je devrais faire face ?

-…

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Comme d'habitude, tu agis comme une égoïste. Tu n'as pas changé.

\- Et toi alors ?! Tu ne penses qu'à elle ! Qu'est-ce que Yukari a de plus que moi ?!

\- Yukari est polie, douce, et extrêmement attentionnée. Elle fait passer les autres avant sa propre personne, et c'est ce que je trouve admirable chez elle. Tu devrais en faire de même. Honnêtement, ça ne pourrait que te faire du bien, tu ne penses pas ?

N'ayant plus rien à ajouter, Fukase tourna les talons, sans le moindre regret. De toute manière, savoir qu'elle lui en voulait ou non l'importait peu.

* * *

 **Eh voilà ! Pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai préféré vous laisser le suspens en ce qui concerne la sœur de Fukase, autant garder les bonnes surprises pour plus tard ! ~**

 **Encore une fois, je remercie toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mes écrits, ça fait toujours aussi chaud au coeur !**


	11. Chapter 11

_Après une longue absence et quelques problèmes, je me décide enfin à poster ce onzième chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Sa beauté et sa grâce ne les avaient jamais laissés insensibles. A l'époque, ses cheveux étaient courts, coupés soigneusement en un carré irréprochable. Pas la moindre trace d'imperfections sur le visage. Yukari était souriante, douce, et extrêmement polie. Ses yeux. C'était vraiment quelque chose. Couleur lila, leur clarté et la bonté que ces derniers retransmettaient était particulièrement saisissante. Cette timide jeune fille, à la fois attentionnée et délicate, attirait le regard malgré elle. Pourtant, son but n'était pas d'attirer l'attention. La plupart du temps le nez dans ses bouquins, il n'était pas rare de la voir s'évader dans son propre monde. Malheureusement, il y avait certaines choses auxquelles personne ne pouvait échapper. La lycéenne à la chevelure violette ne faisait apparemment pas exception à la règle.

Au départ, les mouvements et mots étaient innocents. Quelques petites remarques par ci, par là, rien de bien méchant. Ce n'était que le début. Bien que discrète et effacée, elle avait fini par comprendre. Ces filles, grandes, imposantes, intimidantes, lui voulaient du mal. Lorsqu'elles la brimaient, elle se contentait de les regarder dans les yeux avec une de ses nombreuses expressions du visage énigmatiques. Son regard n'exprimait ni de la peur, ni de la haine. Avec le temps, l'insouciance et la neutralité de la victime s'étaient sévèrement évanouies. Elle ne souriait quasiment plus. La constante expression d'apaisement sur son visage avait cédé sa place pour des traits plus inquiets, davantage torturés. Elles lui menaient la vie dure.

Un malentendu, et hop, c'était parti pour une série de brimades. Effrayés et impressionnés par le culot dont elles faisaient toutes preuve, personne n'osait intervenir. Personne n'osait leur crier d'arrêter ou même prévenir un adulte.

Nous étions tous des lâches. Moi le premier. J'aurai pu m'attaquer à cette salope de Merli, qui n'avait pas hésité à prendre grippe Yukari, sous prétexte que cette dernière ait « charmé 3 mecs dans son dos». C'était d'un ridicule sans nom, et pourtant, malgré l'absurdité et la proportion énorme que tous ces dégâts avaient engendrés, personne n'avait osé non plus lever le ton. Un spectacle, c'était littéralement ça. La pauvre petite demoiselle en détresse en était l'actrice principale, accablée par la méchanceté assourdissante des trois sorcières, qui se délectaient cruellement du résultat. Glorifiées par ce sentiment de puissance, de pouvoir enfin écraser pleinement une personne qu'elles considéraient comme inutile, peu appréciable, elles avaient fini par convier leurs précieux spectateurs à cette mise en scène sordide. Et les profs dans tout ça ?

Haha, comme vous êtes naïfs. Elles n'étaient pas stupides. Elles faisaient tout simplement en sorte de ne pas se faire prendre, et bien évidemment, tout le monde se prenait au jeu. Un véritable enfer.

* * *

《 Fukase...? Est-ce que tout va bien ? 》

Tiré de ses songes par la voix mélodieuse de Yukari, cela n'empêcha tout de même pas au jeune homme de se redresser d'un coup sec, comme piqué à vif. Comme il s'y attendait, les prunelles foncées de la jeune fille s'étaient attardées sur les siennes. Une lueur d'inquiétude y brillait.

\- Oui oui...! Ne t'inquiète pas Yukari !

Pour la rassurer, l'adolescent lui sourit avrc bienveillance. Le genre de sourire qu'il lui réservait exclusivement. Avec tous ces horribles événements, il le lui devait bien, non ? L'attirance qu'il éprouvait à son égard lui semblait inappropriée pourtant. Il ne méritait pas Yukari. Clairement pas. Elle était bien trop gentille, trop douce...Une véritable poupée de porcelaine, que l'on pouvait briser au moindre faux mouvement. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qui pouvaient les séparer ( que ce soit le statut social, leurs personnalités, leur vécu), les sentiments du garçon aux cheveux rouges n'étaient pas près de s'évaporer. Plus le temps passait, plus Fukase aimait Yukari. C'était indéniable. Bien évidemment, il était trop fier pour oser le lui dire, yeux dans les yeux.

Comment le prendrait-elle ? Et surtout, comment le vivrait-elle ? Conscient que les relations amoureuses ne devaient pas être évidentes pour elle, c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il préférait garder ses sentiments secrets. Faire celui qui ne connaît pas l'amour, qui privilégie son rôle d'ami avant tout. Douloureux. C'était douloureux. D'avoir à la regarder dans les yeux chaque jour, sans exprimer la moindre envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui ô combien il l'aimait.

Dur.

* * *

Particulièrement fatiguée par le long trajet que Fukase et elle avaient parcouru en train, la jeune fille pouvait enfin se reposer.

Son père. C'était sa mère qui avait insisté pour qu'elle le voie. Sur le coup, Yukari n'avait pas compris. Le sourire de sa mère, doux, teintée de gentillesse, presque imperturbable, avait réussi à la faire craquer. Elle se forçait. C'était sa mère après tout. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire et la rendre heureuse. Pas par obligation, mais par véritable amour.

Alors elle avait accepté. Pour sa mère. En vérité, elle n'en voulait pas spécialement à son père. Ce n'était pas en partie de sa faute si un immense mur d'indifférence et de silence s'était bâti au fil du temps entre eux. Comme des inconnus, ils se contentaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, d'échanger quelques paroles, davantage par politesse que par envie.

《 On vient dîner, Yukari ! Ton père nous attend ! 》

C'était drôle quand même. Avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux, elle s'imaginait constamment être celle qui l'appellerait pour venir à table, et là, elle avait d'autant plus l'impression que Fukase était le maître des lieux. Quelle ironie.

Un sourire faussement heureux et un ton enjoué, là voilà qui faisait de son  
mieux pour animer le repas. Se forçant à agir comme une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais été, Yukari ne voulait pas que Fukase retourne chez lui avec ce goût d'amer dans la bouche. Celui qui vous fait comprendre que vous aviez assisté à une représentation montée de toutes pièces, à une vision déformée de la réalité.

\- Et vos études, elles se passent bien ?

\- Tout est parfait, papa ! Si je me débrouille bien, je pense que je pourrais intégrer l'université de mes rêves.

Le rassura t-elle, un grand sourire au visage.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je pense que je reprendrai simplement l'entreprise de ma mère. Les études ne m'intéressent pas spécialement.

\- Quel dommage...Mais toi au moins, tu es sûr que cela pourrait te garantir un avenir sans problème. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je te parle en privé juste après le dîner.

En un regard, Yukari comprit rapidement que la conversation privée la concernerait inévitablement. Sans faire le moindre chichi, l'adolescente n'en fit aucun commentaire, et se contenta de manger calmement, tout en participant activement à la conversation.

* * *

\- Alors Fukase, on profite bien de ses vacances ?

\- Encore là toi, t'en as pas fini avec ton obsession ? Et voilà que tu te ramènes sur mon compte maintenant !

\- T'énerver est un véritable plaisir. Enfin bref, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

\- Tu veux t'en sortir oui ou merde ?! Sauver Yuzuki c'est ton but, non ? Alors cesse de faire le gamin et lis attentivement ce que j'ai à te proposer.

Curieusement, toute la tension accumulée avait miraculeusement diminué. Quel heureux hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Fort heureusement, la concernée dormait depuis belle lurette, alors il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter quant à la confidentialité de cette conversation. Partagé, il se résigna enfin. Yukari comptait plus que n'importe qui à ses yeux. Attentivement, les yeux du jeune homme parcourent les nombreuses lignes qui se dessinaient à l'écran. Il faillit presque s'étrangler tant la surprise l'avait pris de court. Était-ce une malheureuse blague ?

Une farce que ce "pseudo" harceleur avait mise en oeuvre. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était vraiment pas drôle.

\- Alors, partant ?

\- J'accepte. Mais tu as intérêt à tenir tes promesses.

\- Haha. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je te le dois bien. ~

Le coeur lourd, empli d'incertitudes, c'était avec une certaine difficulté que Fukase trouva finalement le sommeil.

Le lendemain, ce fut les premiers rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux qui réussirent à le réveiller. Particulièrement sensible à la lumière, il se leva alors et tira sèchement sur ces derniers. Insupportable.

L'esprit encore embrouillé, le réveil avait été particulièrement difficile.

\- Bonjour, Fukase. Lève-tôt ?

\- Bonjour. Faut croire ouais. Bien dormi ?

\- Parfaitement. Par contre, je pense sincèrement que ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas pour toi. Je me trompe ?

Demanda t-il alors, tout en observant attentivement du regard son cadet. Ne pouvant décidément pas lui mentir, il se décida alors à hocher la tête, pour confirmer ses dires. Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Yukari de rejoindre son père. Contrairement à Fukase, la jeune fille aux cheveux lavande avait passé une excellente nuit. Si bien, que cela avait réussi à la mettre d'excellente humeur pour le reste du week-end.

Avec le plus grand des plaisirs, elle avait fait visiter à son ami les recoins de la ville. Bien qu'elle ne s'y rendait pas souvent, cela ne l'empêcha tout de même de les connaître comme sa poche. Impressionné par l'aisance et le naturel de Yukari, c'était avec la plus grande des attentions qu'il l'écoutait. Prenant le temps de s'attarder sur la douceur de sa voix, son intonation, ses petits sourires, c'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il réalisait à quel point il l'aimait et voulait être auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me rend heureuse de te faire partager une partie de ma vie...

Déclara t-elle finalement, tout en le regardant longuement dans les yeux. Contrairement à avant, elle n'avait plus ce réflexe de détourner son regard. Rien qur ce petit détail qui pouvait facilement sembler insignifiant réussit à le faire sourire. C'était clairement une preuve que leur relation avancait au fur et à mesure. Yukari faisait tellement d'efforts pour s'ouvrir à lui, à tel point que ça l'avait sentimentalement touché.

\- Mhhh dis pas ce genre de choses, c'est gênant un peu...

Grommela t-il, tout en sentant ses propres joues s'empourprer. Pour seule et unique réponse, son amie se mit à rire doucement.

Son rire. Si doux et sucré.

\- Mais dans tous les cas, sache que c'est pareil pour moi. Tu sais, parfois...Je m'en veux tellement.

Surprise, Yukari le fixait dans les yeux, une expression d'incompréhension au visage.

\- T'en vouloir à propos de… ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je refuse que tu prennes cette responsabilité ! Ne suis-je pas celle qui a le mérite d'être le fardeau dans cette histoire ?

Elle n'était pas en colère. Juste perdue. Il l'avait compris. Parce que Yukari avait le coeur pur. Elle était juste, droite, honnête. Elle n'était pas bouffée par la rancoeur, la jalousie. Pas comme il l'était. Forte à sa façon, ses sourires lui remontaient le moral. Poussé par ses propres désirs, il l'attrapa et la serra fortement dans ses bras.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Il était si agréable de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, sentir son doux parfum...Cette terrible impression le hantait sans cesse, ce sentiment qu'elle était à la fois si près et si loin d'elle.

\- C'était donc pour cela que tu tenais tant à la protéger ? Hein ?

Teintée de poison et de mépris, une troisième personne les avait rejoint. Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ses cheveux, d'un rouge éclatant, sa peau d'une pâleur extrême...Et son regard rubis, si perçant...Si envieux.

Le coeur de Fukase faillit manquer un battement. Bordel. Sur toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, cette fille était décidément la dernière qu'il voulait voir. Malheureusement, elle était là. Juste en face d'eux. A les foudroyer littéralement du regard.

\- Teto…

Il n'était pas le seul surpris, Yukari l'était tout autant. La dénommée Teto souriait à pleines dents. Son sourire était tellement faux. Comme sa personnalité qu'elle s'était attribuée, pour plaire à la sorcière qu'était Aria.


End file.
